Un ange
by EmmyDixon
Summary: Beth et Daryl sont seuls depuis qu'ils ont quitté la prison. La jeune fille garde espoir de retrouver leur groupe un jour, mais Daryl n'y croit pas trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse changer d'avis... Crédits : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapitre 1

- Pas de 'mmgbmmh'. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?  
>Daryl plongea alors son regard dans celui de Beth. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à dévoiler ses sentiments. Son caractère ne lui aurait jamais permis de répondre à ça. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir pour autant. Il espérait simplement qu'elle devine toute seule. Et son regard était tellement profond, tellement sincère, qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre. Et puis, elle était loin d'être idiote.<br>- Oh.  
>Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils entendirent un bruit à la porte. Daryl se leva.<br>- C'est sûrement le clébard. Je vais lui donner un truc à bouffer, dit-il en riant.  
>Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Soudain, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une vingtaine de rôdeurs lui tombèrent dessus. Par réflexe, il repoussa la porte en essayant de la refermer, mais les rôdeurs étaient trop nombreux et trop affamés. Il ne put retenir la porte que quelques secondes et eut juste le temps de crier.<br>- Beth ! Beth ! Il y a une horde. Reste pas là, cours dehors, je te rejoindrai quand je les aurai semé.  
>Beth s'exécuta. Elle courut dehors et se cacha derrière un arbre. Elle était inquiète. Elle savait Daryl habile et intelligent, mais une morsure était vite arrivée, surtout avec vingt rôdeurs tout autour.<br>Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il courait dans sa direction et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
>- J'ai pas pu tous les tuer. Faut pas rester là.<br>Elle se mit à courir aussi. Sa jambe la faisait encore souffrir. Elle avait peur, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle savait que la personne avec qui elle avait le plus de chance de survivre, c'était Daryl. Il serait toujours là pour la protéger.

Ils coururent pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un petit pâté de maisons, en bordure de forêt. Daryl semblait vouloir continuer mais Beth n'en pouvait plus.  
>- Daryl ! On s'arrête deux minutes, s'il-te-plaît, cria-t-elle, essoufflée.<br>- Pas ici, c'est trop dangereux. On se cache d'abord.  
>Il lui prit le bras.<br>- Viens.  
>Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la maison la plus éloignée. Il lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Il tapa deux fois sur la porte de la maison, puis l'ouvrit, son arbalète prête à tirer. Aucun rôdeur ne vint jusqu'à eux, et il n'y en avait pas non plus autour de la maison. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Daryl barricada la porte.<br>- Fais pas de bruit, au cas où la horde passerait devant la maison.  
>Beth acquiesça, trop heureuse de pouvoir arrêter de courir cinq minutes.<br>Daryl fit consciencieusement le tour de toutes les pièces pour vérifier qu'aucun rôdeur ne s'y cachait.  
>- C'est bon, y a rien, dit-il.<br>- On peut passer la nuit ici ? Il fera bientôt noir et j'ai pas envie d'encore courir plusieurs heures. En plus, je crois qu'on les a semés.  
>Daryl regarda par la fenêtre. C'était encore l'hiver, il faisait sombre tôt et d'ici une ou deux heures, il ferait complètement noir. Ils décidèrent de rester.<br>- Je vais voir s'il y a une autre sortie, prévint Daryl.  
>Beth acquiesça à nouveau. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, mais à part ça, rien ne semblait vouloir dire que l'apocalypse avait eu lieu il y a un tout petit peu plus d'un an. Les lits étaient faits, tout était rangé à sa place, rien n'avait été cassé et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang. Cette famille-là était probablement partie un matin, comme si c'avait été un jour ordinaire, et n'était jamais revenue.<p>

Il y avait deux chambres, mais elles étaient fort peu personnalisées. Pas de poster, de photo, ou n'importe quoi qui aurait témoigné d'une vie de famille passée ici. Rien. Cette maison était neutre comme si elle avait été préparée pour inviter n'importe qui à séjourner là. C'était plus facile pour Beth. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans des maisons qui abritaient encore les fantômes de leurs anciens propriétaires.

Elle ouvrit un placard dans la cuisine. Par chance, il restait quelques boîtes de conserve, mais la plupart des produits étaient périmés. Elle récupéra ce qu'elle put et chercha une boîte d'allumettes pour faire un feu. Il restait du bois à côté de la cheminée et elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.  
>Quand Daryl revint, elle faisait chauffer une soupe au dessus du feu.<br>- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, optimiste.  
>- Derrière, il y a un espèce de garage. Et une bagnole. On pourra fuir par là s'il faut.<br>Elle hocha la tête. Daryl s'assit sur une des chaises. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de s'asseoir.

Beth servit la soupe dans deux bols qu'elle posa sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence et vidèrent toute la casserole. Beth se leva pour faire la vaisselle.

Par chance, il y avait l'eau courante. Elle se demanda par quel miracle ils étaient arrivés dans une maison où il y avait encore l'eau courante.  
>Quand elle eut terminé, elle se retourna vers Daryl. Il fixait la forêt, comme s'il redoutait à tout moment de voir apparaître la horde.<br>- Daryl ?  
>Il tourna la tête. Elle le sortait visiblement de ses pensées.<br>- Il y a de l'eau, alors je vais me laver, peut-être que je pourrai trouver du gel douche. Si tu veux, je prendrai le relais pour surveiller, après, comme ça tu pourras te reposer, expliqua-t-elle.  
>- Non c'est bon, j'ai une idée, répondit-il.<br>Elle se demanda ce que pouvait bien être son 'idée' mais ne posa pas de question.

Elle monta dans la salle de bains et trouva un savon périmé. Elle regarda son aspect et estima qu'il avait encore l'air utilisable, surtout qu'il n'était pas périmé depuis longtemps. Le shampooing, lui, sentait même encore bon. Une chance, se dit-elle.

Elle se lava rapidement, elle avait froid mais voulait se sentir propre. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et frictionna ses cheveux. Il y avait bien un sèche-cheveux, mais pas d'électricité. Elle enroula finalement aussi ses cheveux dans une serviette, puis s'habilla. Elle avait trouvé des vêtements de femme propres dans les armoires.  
>Elle sortit de la salle de bains et descendit voir Daryl. Elle resta bouche bée quand elle découvrit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il déplaçait un à un tous les meubles lourds du salon pour les coincer devant la porte et les fenêtres.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? l'interrogea Beth.  
>- J'ai installé une alarme dehors, avec des casseroles et des vieux piquets. Et ça c'est une double protection.<br>- Alors c'était ça, ton idée ?  
>- Ouais.<br>Il la regarda d'un air agressif. Il pensait qu'elle trouvait ça inutile et qu'elle se moquait de lui.  
>- C'est une super idée, Daryl.<br>Il la regarda à nouveau, étonné cette fois. Elle lui souriait.  
>- D'ailleurs tu as souvent des bonnes idées.<br>Il détourna le regard. Il était reconnaissant mais mal à l'aise avec les compliments. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre.  
>- Tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il.<br>Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle connaissait sa manière d'éviter de répondre.  
>- En fait je venais juste te dire bonne nuit, dit-elle en marchant vers lui.<br>- Tu vas dormir ? Il est tôt, s'étonna-t-il.  
>- Je suis fatiguée. Et puis demain il va falloir qu'on coure à nouveau, alors...<br>Elle haussa les épaules, puis se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Il fut d'abord surpris puis lui caressa tendrement le dos. Jamais il n'aurait osé lui dire, mais il aimait ses étreintes. Il ressentait toute la douceur du monde quand elle le prenait dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea et lui sourit à nouveau.  
>- Bonne nuit, Daryl.<p>

Il la regarda monter l'escalier sans dire un mot.

Elle monta dans une des chambres, celle où elle avait trouvé des vêtements de femme. Elle ouvrit un autre placard et en sortit une chemise et un jeans propres. Elle posa le tout dans la salle de bain, sur un petit tabouret. Elle se disait que Daryl aurait sûrement envie de se changer, après avoir pris une douche. Elle se coucha ensuite dans le lit et ferma les yeux, en essayant de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Elle finit par s'endormir, mais sans plonger dans un sommeil profond. Aucun endroit n'était sûr, elle devait rester constamment en alerte.

Daryl fit une dernière fois le tour du propriétaire, puis monta à l'étage sans faire de bruit. Il prit une douche et vit que Beth lui avait préparé des vêtements propres. Il sourit. Cette fille aurait pu être la sienne, et pourtant elle prenait soin de lui comme si elle était sa mère.

Il se rappela leur étreinte. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Elle était jeune, et pourtant elle avait été obligée de grandir à une vitesse phénoménale, tout comme Carl. Elle pouvait se débrouiller maintenant.  
>En enfilant les vêtements, il se sentit reconnaissant envers elle. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui comme ça. Sa mère n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et son père ne l'avait jamais fait.<br>Il sortit, mais au lieu d'aller dormir dans l'autre chambre, il pénétra sans bruit dans celle où Beth dormait déjà. Il se coucha sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et fit craquer le plancher involontairement. Beth se retourna d'un seul coup, la main sur son couteau.  
>- Doucement. C'est moi, dit-il.<br>Elle se recoucha, apaisée.  
>- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, souffla-t-il.<br>- C'est rien, dit-elle.  
>Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.<p>

Beth avait froid. Elle frissonna. Daryl le remarqua.  
>- Désolé, j'ai du éteindre le feu. Je voulais prendre aucun risque avec les rôdeurs.<br>Elle se tourna vers lui, et rit doucement.  
>- Arrête de t'excuser.<br>Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.  
>- C'est toi qui me garde en vie. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Daryl.<br>Le compliment le mit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit plus rapidement que l'envie d'éviter d'avoir à répondre. Il se dit que c'était faux, qu'elle avait tord. En réalité, ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin de lui, mais bien lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle lui donnait une raison de se battre, elle s'occupait de lui faire à manger et de lui nettoyer ses vêtements, parfois. En échange, il la protégeait et lui apprenait à se défendre et à chasser. Mais il ne voyait pas ça comme un échange, c'était plus que ça. Elle le guidait, elle le gardait en vie grâce à son espoir.

Il mesura alors toute l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux.

Daryl plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Beth. Elle souriait toujours. Elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à franchir ses barrières. Elle regarda ses lèvres, juste une fois, furtivement, et Daryl dut prendre ça comme un signal, parce qu'il l'embrassa, doucement et sauvagement en même temps. Elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas et recula par réflexe. Ils se regardèrent alors sans rien dire, et Beth sentit le désir monter en elle. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à regarder Daryl. Il était son protecteur, pourtant elle l'avait toujours aimé autrement. Il était différent, fragile.  
>Daryl se leva du lit. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle s'était reculée et il était maintenant persuadé qu'elle était dégoûtée de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte, en se détestant.<br>Beth, toujours sous le choc, parvint tout de même à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, et il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité avant qu'il soit trop tard.  
>- Daryl, attends, dit-elle.<br>Il s'arrêta sans se retourner. Beth se leva finalement du lit et se plaça devant lui.  
>- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle<br>- Y a une autre chambre, je vais dormir là, marmonna-t-il d'un ton agressif.  
>- Et me laisser mourir de froid toute la nuit ?<br>Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, mais décida de se lancer.

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur son torse. Elle le sentit se tendre. Elle remonta ses mains jusque derrière sa nuque et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il y avait peu de lumière dans la pièce, seule la Lune éclairait leurs visages, mais elle lui sourit encore. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Daryl se détendit, lui qui pensait l'avoir dégoûtée à tout jamais, il comprit que tous deux voulaient la même chose et se laissa aller. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis descendit jusqu'à sa taille. Il l'embrassa plus fougueusement qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici, leur baiser devint sauvage. Il passa alors ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva contre le mur. Beth l'enroula avec ses jambes. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle ferma les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle enleva son t-shirt et il la redéposa sur le sol. Elle enleva sa chemise rapidement et caressa son torse un peu poilu et super musclé. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et il la porta, jusqu'au lit, cette fois. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser et le désir montait chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que Daryl relève la tête.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Beth.<br>Il lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement.  
>- On devrait pas faire ça, dit-il, doucement.<br>Il se tourna et s'assit sur le lit.  
>- Je peux pas faire ça, Beth.<br>Il se leva.

Agacée, Beth sortit une nouvelle fois du lit pour se planter en face de lui. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Daryl.

Elle était à la fois en colère et folle de tristesse. Elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Pourtant elle était là, devant lui, brûlante de désir. Comment pouvait-il dire non ? Elle se sentait vexée qu'il la rejette.  
>- Tu veux que je te dise ? commença-t-elle. Tu crois que tu n'es bien pour personne, que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. La vérité c'est que tu rejettes tous ceux qui s'approchent de toi parce que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à eux. Parce que tenir à quelqu'un, c'est s'inquiéter pour lui et souffrir s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et la souffrance, c'est une faiblesse, et dans ce monde, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible. Tu t'arranges pour que tout le monde te déteste, tu te comportes comme un sale con, pour être certain que personne n'en ait rien à foutre de toi. Et tu sais quoi ? En général, ça fonctionne. Oui mais cette fois, t'as pas géré, t'as complètement foiré ton coup. Et c'est trop tard. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors tu devrais arrêter de fuir. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime, Daryl. Et ça, tu peux bien essayer de le refuser, mais ça ne changera rien. Je t'aime et tu ne peux rien y faire.<br>Daryl regardait Beth droit dans les yeux.

Elle essayait de lire en lui, de comprendre ce qu'il pensait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle venait de prendre le risque de le perdre et le regrettait déjà.

Elle crut soudainement voir ses yeux briller sans en être certaine. Et puis, Daryl leva la main et caressa les cheveux de Beth, doucement. Elle l'avait touché. Elle se blottit contre lui et il l'enlaça de tout ses bras. Il pleurait silencieusement et elle, elle pleurait sur son torse.

En réalité, elle était bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle était son ange.

Il recula, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la joue. Tendrement, avec un amour infini.  
>Elle se recoucha dans le lit et il se coucha à côté d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers, vérifia les alentours de la maison et se décida.<p>

Il sortit dehors et alluma une cigarette.

Il pensa très fort à Beth, à son visage, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

En réalité, lui aussi, il l'aimait. Mais jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de le lui dire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Daryl tapa deux fois sur la porte. Aucun rôdeur aux alentours, aucun bruit suspect.  
>- C'est bon. On peut y aller, dit-il.<br>Beth entra dans la maison et ouvrit les placards.  
>- Il n'y a pas beaucoup mais c'est suffisant pour ce soir, surtout si on fait les lapins en plus, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.<br>Daryl hocha la tête et fit le tour de la maison. Puis, il revint dans la cuisine et posa les lapins sur la table.  
>- Ok on reste, décida-t-il.<br>Ils barricadèrent la porte et les fenêtres, installèrent une alarme dehors et sortirent leurs couvertures.  
>Beth monta dans une des chambres. Elle trouva un cadavre presque entièrement décomposé. L'odeur était affreuse et il y avait du sang partout sur le mur. L'homme s'était visiblement tiré une balle dans la tête.<p>

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. L'autre chambre était celle d'un enfant, mais il n'y avait pas de cadavre, juste un petit lit.

Elle redescendit prévenir Daryl.  
>- Le lit est inutilisable, expliqua-t-elle.<br>- J'ai vu, répondit-il.  
>- Je te laisse le canapé. J'ai ma couverture.<br>- Sûrement pas, dit-il en prenant sa couverture à Beth pour l'installer sur le canapé.  
>- Mais non, sérieusement, prends-le, insista-t-elle.<br>- Arrête de discuter où je le fous dehors, ce canapé.  
>Elle sourit. Son ton n'était pas agressif, et il y avait un sourire dans ses yeux. N'importe qui se serait braqué en entendant ça, mais pas elle. Elle connaissait Daryl, maintenant.<p>

Il s'installa à la table pour dépecer les lapins. Elle enleva son pull.  
>- Je vais laver me vêtements, tu veux que je lave les tiens aussi ? demanda-t-elle, gentiment.<br>Il lui donna sa chemise mais pas son pantalon. Elle, elle enleva pratiquement tout, sauf ses sous-vêtements, et s'enroula dans une couverture le temps de faire la lessive. Pendant qu'elle frottait les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt, elle râla d'avoir été si idiote plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils avaient quitté l'ancienne maison deux jours plus tôt, précipitamment, lorsque deux rôdeurs avaient enclenché leur alarme. Daryl l'avait réveillée en sursaut, elle s'était rapidement habillée et ils avaient filé. Ils avaient pas mal couru et rencontré beaucoup de rôdeurs. Beth avait failli y rester deux fois. Ils avaient dormi dans une voiture trouvée sur le bord de la route. Le lendemain, ils avaient repris la route et un peu chassé. Daryl avait attrapé quelques lapins, et Beth avait tué trois rôdeurs sans vérifier que le dernier était bien mort. Il s'était relevé et avait sauté sur Daryl. Beth était alors intervenue de justesse avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre. Elle s'était excusée mille fois,même si Daryl lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien.  
>Et là, elle s'en voulait encore.<p>

La lessive terminée, elle mit le tout à sécher et revint dans le salon. Daryl, qui avait fini les lapins et allumé un feu dans la cheminée, lisait un livre trouvé là. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.  
>- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.<br>- J'ai froid.  
>Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit contre lui et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle ferma les yeux et profita simplement de la chaleur de son corps.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Daryl ?

Il posa son livre et la questionna du regard.

- Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on va continuer à courir comme ça tous les jours et se choisir une maison tous les soirs ? On ne devrait pas essayer de retrouver les autres ? expliqua-t-elle.

- On finira par les retrouver, dit-il calmement.

Son ton à elle était inquiet, mais pas celui de Daryl. Il semblait réellement convaincu qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver les autres. Et Beth le savait, c'était grâce à elle.

Ils mangèrent et dormirent. Ils étaient épuisés et avaient besoin de sommeil. Cependant, Daryl mis quelques heures avant de pouvoir le trouver. Il songeait à ce que Beth avait dit. Effectivement, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à courir sans but à travers la Géorgie.

Il eut une idée et s'endormit dessus. Demain serait différent, demain serait épuisant. En réalité, ils avaient bien un but : survivre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle, il le savait.

Ils reprirent la route tôt le lendemain. Mais cette fois, plus question de courir. Ils avaient de la chance : pratiquement aucun rôdeur en vue. Deux-trois dans le quartier où se trouvait la maison, quelques autres sur la route, mais c'était tout. Beth vit ça comme un repos que le destin leur accordait, mais ne dit rien. C'était le genre de truc que Daryl trouvait idiot.

Ils marchèrent deux heures sur la route. Daryl cherchait un signe, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste des autres membres de leur groupe. Rien. Ils trouvèrent des corps d'inconnus à moitié dévorés, des rôdeurs, mais pas les leurs.

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, ils tombèrent sur un panneau. C'était une grande carte, avec de nombreuses voies ferrées qui menaient toutes au même endroit : une étoile noire, en plein milieu de la carte. Au dessus, on pouvait lire : "Le Terminus, un sanctuaire pour tous. Ceux qui y arrivent survivent."

Ils restèrent devant la carte environ cinq minutes, puis Beth regarda Daryl.

- Si les autres ont vu la carte, ils y sont sûrement allés, dit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- J'sais pas, ça a l'air bizarre.

- Daryl, s'il-te-plaît, c'est notre seule piste jusqu'à présent. S'il y a bien un endroit où on a une chance de les retrouver, c'est là ! Je suis sûre que Maggie y est allée, s'écria Beth.

- Possible.

Elle le regarda en souriant, elle était heureuse, une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, elle avait réellement espoir de retrouver sa sœur.

Daryl accepta d'y aller seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser cet espoir, et parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre piste. Mais il était méfiant.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, Beth était plus énergique, elle avançait plus vite. Elle brûlait d'excitation à l'idée d'arriver au Terminus.

A la tombée du jour, Daryl l'arrêta.

- Beth, lui cria-t-il. On va s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il y a des maisons.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre. Elle avait même oublié qu'il était là. Elle marchait devant depuis plusieurs heures, avec pour seule idée en tête d'atteindre le Terminus.

- Quoi ? Mais on pourrait encore marcher un peu, non ?

- J'suis pas certain qu'on retrouvera des maisons avant longtemps, expliqua-t-il.

Elle fit la moue mais capitula et suivit Daryl qui marchait déjà vers une maison.

Il était prudent, toujours en alerte. Elle, elle avait presque oublié les rôdeurs. Elle était obnubilée par ce Terminus, cet espoir.

Daryl tua quelques rôdeurs avant d'atteindre une maison. Il frappa deux fois sur la porte, un zombie apparut, il lui planta une flèche dans la tête. Il sortit le corps, récupéra sa flèche et entra. Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison, pendant que Beth vérifia une nouvelle fois les ressources. Daryl revint.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un autre, il était coincé dans le garage. Et toi ?

- Il y a assez.

Il hocha la tête et posa son arbalète sur la table.

Beth rentra dans le salon. Un superbe salon, spacieux et décoré à la mode 18ème. Il y avait, dans un des coins de la pièce, un gigantesque piano à queue, tout blanc, inratable. Il était majestueux et semblait appeler quelqu'un pour jouer.

Beth s'assit, appuya sur une touche. Il était accordé, en parfait état. Son son résonnait dans toute la pièce de manière parfaitement uniforme. Elle sourit.

Elle se mit à jouer un morceau simple qu'elle connaissait. Daryl se glissa dans la pièce. A la fin du morceau, elle joua autre chose, plus apaisant, et se mit à chanter avec la musique. Sa voix était douce, rassurante, mélodieuse. Daryl se coucha dans le canapé sans bruit et ferma les yeux. Il écouta Beth chanter longtemps, sans rien dire. Sa voix était magnifique, il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu la caresser, comme un tissu de soie, elle était pure et lisse.

Beth chanta un grand nombre de chansons, sans les compter. Elle passait d'une à l'autre sans que ça soit étrange, elle arrangeait les tonalités pour que le tout ne fasse qu'une seule et même mélodie. Quand elle eut fait le tour de son répertoire, elle finit par une berceuse que son père avait l'habitude de lui jouer, quand elle était plus jeune.

Puis elle se leva et sursauta. Daryl était là, sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle le croyait endormi, mais il ouvrit la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne connais pas d'autres chansons.

Ils mangèrent, toujours des conserves, puis Beth commença à faire la vaisselle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer, Daryl lui fit signe de le suivre.

- J'ai un truc à te montrer, dit-il.

Elle déposa les assiettes, s'essuya les mains et suivit Daryl.

Ils montèrent et il lui indiqua la première porte. Elle entra et sourit. La pièce était spacieuse et, au centre, se trouvait un magnifique lit à baldaquins. Il était propre, pas de traces de sang ou de combat. Elle sauta sur le lit en riant. Il était moelleux et super confortable. Elle releva la tête et demanda à Daryl de la rejoindre.

- Viens voir, il est parfait, ce lit.

Il lui sourit mystérieusement mais resta sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

- Et bien ? insista-t-elle.

- Je l'essayerai tantôt, lui dit-il. Viens, y a encore un truc qu'il faut que tu vois.

Beth se releva et sortit. Daryl mit sa main devant ses yeux, de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit rien. Sur le moment, elle fut désarçonnée, et puis elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien mettre son ami dans un état pareil. Il la dirigea lentement vers une autre porte. Elle riait.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Attends un peu.

Elle entendait le sourire dans sa voix. Il semblait apaisé, moins tendu.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Daryl enleva sa main.

- Wouaaah, s'exclama Beth. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans la plus grande bibliothèque de maison qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des centaines et des centaines de bouquins. Au centre, un bureau, une lampe et deux fauteuils. Elle s'approcha de l'une des étagères. Les livres étaient classés par catégorie, puis par ordre alphabétique. La plus grande des catégories était évidemment celle intitulée 'romans'.

Beth se retourna, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et prit Daryl dans ses bras, impulsivement.

- C'est génial, dit-elle, merci.

Elle se recula.

- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répondit-il, mais l'ancien proprio de la maison. C'est lui qui était assez taré pour avoir ça chez lui.

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui a choisi la maison.

- Un hasard.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'aime tes hasards.

Elle l'embrassa. Doucement, furtivement. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle avait déjà retiré ses lèvres des siennes.

La maison comptait encore deux autres chambres, plus simples, deux sales de bains avec baignoires-jacuzzi et douches, un bar avec une table de billard et un deuxième salon rempli de peintures qui devaient probablement valoir des millions avant l'apocalypse.

Daryl et Beth descendirent. Lui s'occupa d'entretenir le feu que Beth avait allumé, et elle de finir la vaisselle.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai envie de boire.

- Y a un bar, répondit-il. Sers-toi.

- Mais je m'y connais pas, il faudrait que tu me dises ce qui est bon.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle le suivit. Il fouilla dans les bouteilles. L'avantage de l'alcool, c'est que ça ne périme pas. Il avait le choix, le bar était bien rempli et personne ne semblait être passé par là avant eux.

Il hésita puis sortit une bouteille orange. Il prit un verre et versa l'alcool dedans.

- Tiens, goutte ça, dit-il à Beth.

Elle prit le verre et le porta à sa bouche. Elle en but une gorgée et le redéposa avec une grimace.

- C'est fort. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vodka à l'orange.

- C'est vrai que ça goutte un peu l'orange.

Elle reprit le verre et but une deuxième gorgée, plus lentement. Daryl se servit un verre aussi et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- On pourrait rester tu sais, il est bien cet endroit, dit-il calmement.

Elle s'arrêta de boire et le regarda. Elle posa son verre avec fracas.

- Et le Terminus, et Maggie ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je le sens pas ce Terminus, ça pue le piège.

- Mais c'est notre seule chance de retrouver les autres ! On peut au moins aller voir, et s'il n'y a rien, alors on s'en va. Mais je ne veux pas rester ici tout en sachant qu'ils sont peut-être en train de nous attendre là-bas !

Beth se leva. Daryl l'imita.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va les retrouver ? cria Daryl. Ils sont peut-être morts, on pourrait fouiller toute l'Amérique, on les retrouverait pas.

- Et t'en sais quoi, hein ? Tu crois que c'est mieux de rester ici, à se tourner les pouces ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Alors c'est ça, dit-il, amèrement. Toi et moi on se tourne les pouces. En fait tu t'emmerdes, c'est pour ça que tu veux jouer au papa et à la maman avec moi, parce que tu te fais chier, et j'suis ton occupation jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve !

D'un coup, il balança la bouteille par terre, avec un grand fracas. Puis, il prit les verres et les cassa violemment contre la porte.

- Non, Daryl, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cria-t-elle, confuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre le doigt qu'il pointait sur elle et Beth.

- Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire.

Il s'en alla et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Il faisait sombre, dehors.

Beth se mit à pleurer et tomba à terre. Elle pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Puis, une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle releva les yeux et vit les bouteilles d'alcool encore intactes. Elle se mit debout, avança jusqu'au bar et prit un autre verre. Elle sortit trois bouteilles au hasard et ouvrit la première.

Elle grimaça à la première gorgée mais les autres passèrent plus facilement. Elle pleurait toujours, mais savait que ce serait bientôt fini. Elle voulait dormir. Bien dormir. Mais elle savait que ce serait impossible sans un peu d'aide.

Elle se servit un cinquième verre, une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba dans le liquide. Elle le regarda, ferma les yeux et l'avala d'un coup.


	3. Chapitre 3

Daryl poussa la porte de la maison, doucement.

Il était presque entièrement couvert de sang. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à massacrer tous les rôdeurs qu'il avait pu trouver. Après quelques temps, il s'était calmé et avait fait la route inverse pour retrouver la maison.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait l'habitude de libérer son chagrin dans la violence, la colère. Tout casser.

Après avoir libéré toute cette émotion, il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissée Beth seule. Elle était peut-être partie, totalement vulnérable. Il avait des frissons à la seule idée de la perdre.

La maison était calme. Rien n'avait bougé. Il fit le tour des pièces et entra finalement dans le bar.

Beth était là, par terre, inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Beth !

Il s'agenouilla et vérifia qu'elle respirait encore. C'était le cas. Elle n'était pas morte. Il ressentit un soulagement énorme en prenant son pouls. Elle était en vie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans le lit de la plus grande chambre, celle qu'il lui avait montrée quelques heures plus tôt. Il remonta la couverture sur elle et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas été mordue. Aucune trace d'attaque.

- Putain, Beth, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Il redescendit au bar, pour tenter de comprendre. Ce fut rapide. Il constata que trois bouteilles avaient été ouvertes. Deux avaient été complètement vidées et la dernière n'était plus qu'à moitié remplie. Un verre était renversé, mais pas cassé. De l'alcool avait coulé sur le bar.

Il connaissait ce tableau. Son père était un ivrogne. Il avait souvent retrouvé son propre salon dans cet état.

Elle avait bu, encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber dans le coma.

Il connaissait la gravité de la situation. Elle pouvait se réveiller dans deux heures, comme dans deux mois, sauf qu'il n'avait pas les instruments nécessaires pour la garder en vie jusque là.

Il se maudit de l'avoir laissée seule. Il la maudit elle, aussi, d'avoir été aussi inconséquente. Elle qui n'avait pratiquement jamais bu avant, le résultat d'un tel carnage serait probablement catastrophique.

Il balança les bouteilles par terre et cria.

- Quelle gamine, elle s'est condamné toute seule.

Puis il s'effondra et pleura.

Il pouvait passer outre le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il pouvait supporter la solitude et le rejet. Mais pas la culpabilité. La culpabilité était la pire des sensations. Il s'en voulait comme jamais, il se haïssait de l'avoir abandonnée. Et il le savait, si Beth mourrait, il se le reprocherait pour toujours.

Il remonta et vérifia son état. Elle avait le teint blanc, mais elle respirait. Elle allait mal, mais elle était en vie.

Il posa sa main sur son front, elle semblait avoir de la fièvre, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Il alla lui chercher un gant de toilette et le mouilla d'eau glacée. Lorsqu'il le posa sur son front, il lui sembla qu'elle se détendait, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion.

Il barricada la maison, mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait avec toutes les autres jusqu'ici. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rester, il préférait donc prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Il installa une alarme, vérifia les alentours. Si aucune horde ne passait, la maison était sûre. Mais ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une horde.

Deux jours passèrent. L'état de Beth restait le même. Daryl s'occupait comme il pouvait pour oublier son inquiétude plus grande chaque jour.

Il donnait régulièrement de l'eau à Beth, en la lui faisant couler dans la bouche. Mais la majorité du liquide ressortait. Et pour la nourriture, il n'avait aucune solution. Si les hôpitaux avaient encore été de garde, on l'aurait mise sous perfusion, et elle aurait pu rester ainsi plusieurs semaines. Mais sans ça, elle se déshydraterait rapidement et mourrait.

Daryl décida alors d'aller explorer les alentours du hameau de maisons pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des médicaments, ou des perfusions.

Il prépara son sac et laissa un mot à Beth au cas où elle se réveillerait :

"Beth, tu es dans le coma depuis trois jours. Je suis parti à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Si tu te réveilles, bois, mange et attends-moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Daryl."

A côté du mot, Daryl avait déposé deux bouteilles d'eau et assez de nourriture pour cinq personnes affamées.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se mit en route.

Il refusait de la voir mourir. Elle ne mourrait pas aussi bêtement, il se le jura.

Il marcha plusieurs heures, sans rien trouver. C'était toujours les mêmes paysages : la forêt, une ligne de chemin de fer désaffectée, un petit groupe de maisons et des rôdeurs.

Il poussa plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sans rien. Il s'interdisait de penser à Beth, se concentrant sur les traces qu'il trouvait. Homme, rôdeurs, animaux.

Il fouilla plusieurs maisons, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. La plupart avait été dévalisées. Certaines contenaient des scènes atroces : des cadavres d'enfant, du sang sur tous les murs, des messages de désespoir,…

Daryl se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, jusqu'ici. Beth n'avait pas encore eu à voir ça. Il espéra qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le voir, puis se reconcentra sur son objectif.

Après deux heures de plus, il trouva une maison de repos. Il eut un espoir en poussant la porte. Il trouverait probablement quelque chose là-dedans.

Il y avait des cadavres, des rôdeurs. Il les tua sans réfléchir et fouilla les pièces un par une.

La pharmacie était bien remplie. Antibiotiques, bouteilles à oxygène, médicaments en tout genre. Il prit tout ce qu'il pensait être nécessaire.

Il allait s'en aller mais son attention fut retenue par un frigo. Il l'ouvrit. Il ne fonctionnait plus mais il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il y avait là-dedans assez de perfusions pour tous les vieux de l'hôpital.

Il les vérifia, une à une. Toutes périmées. Il s'énerva et les jeta à terre. Tout ce chemin pour ça.

Mais quand il eut vidé le frigo en balançant toutes les perfusions à gauche ou à droite, il découvrit une petite porte, cachée derrière. Il l'ouvrit. Encore des perfusions. Sans trop d'espoir, il en attrapa une, vérifia la date.

Et il sourit. Parce qu'il y avait devant lui quatre perfusions utilisables, pas encore périmées.

Il sourit, parce que, désormais, il savait qu'il pouvait sauver Beth.

Beth ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait de la batterie avec sa tête tellement elle avait mal au crâne.

Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Sa vision était encore floue et ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle poussa la couverture et s'assit. Elle toucha son front, il était humide. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Peu à peu, tout lui revint. L'apocalypse, la mort de son père, Daryl, la dispute, l'alcool. Elle reconnut le lit à baldaquin de la chambre et comprit que Daryl l'y avait transportée. Elle l'appela.

- Daryl ?

Pas de réponse. Elle réessaya, plus fort.

- Daryl ? Je suis réveillée.

Silence.

Elle était morte de faim. Elle chercha à se lever, mais sa tête tournait et elle fut obligée de se rasseoir. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur le mot.

Elle le lit et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche et redéposa le mot. Elle but, mangea, comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle sentait qu'elle reprenait des forces et elle aimait ça. Elle mangea pratiquement tout ce qu'il lui avait laissé et but une bouteille d'eau entière.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se rafraichit et enfila d'autres vêtements. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait le teint livide et les yeux vitreux.

- Ok, Beth, c'est pas fameux tout ça.

Elle passa une couverture autour d'elle, prit le mot de Daryl et descendit. La maison était silencieuse. Elle regarda dehors, Daryl avait installé des barrières et des piquets.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle imaginait ce que devait ressentir Daryl. Elle lui avait d'abord brisé le cœur, puis avait fait une connerie, et au final, c'est encore lui qui avait du s'occuper d'elle. Elle, la petite princesse pourrie gâtée. Elle se sentit ridicule, sur le moment. Elle aurait voulu courir à travers la forêt pour retrouver Daryl et s'excuser de son comportement, mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'attendre.

Elle attendit plusieurs heures, mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Daryl. Elle prépara ses affaires, pour pouvoir partir quand il reviendrait. Elle ne voulait plus rester là.

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise et relu le mot plusieurs fois. L'écriture était soignée. Daryl n'avait probablement pas écrit ça sans y faire attention. Il avait choisi ses mots. Elle le serra contre elle. Elle l'aimait, réellement, et se détestait de lui avoir dit le contraire. Il devait probablement penser qu'elle jouait avec son cœur, qu'elle se servait de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne voulait pas juste s'amuser. Il était bien plus que ça, bien plus qu'un jouet, il était son ange protecteur et elle l'aimait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle espérait ne pas avoir tout gâché pour toujours. Ce mot lui redonnait de l'espoir. Il n'avait pas écrit qu'il l'aimait, mais il avait écrit qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. C'était pratiquement la même chose.

Elle ouvrit encore une conserve de thon et la mangea à petite bouchées.

Elle s'ennuyait et s'inquiétait pour Daryl. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre son départ et son réveil, mais elle attendait maintenant depuis fort longtemps et commençait à paniquer. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Alors qu'elle y pensait, elle entendit un bruit métallique. L'alarme ! Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Un rôdeur s'avançait vers la maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit son couteau. Elle s'apprêtait à tuer le rôdeur, mais un deuxième arriva derrière elle et elle cria de surprise. Avec toute la peine du monde, elle parvint à les tuer tous les deux, sans se faire mordre. Mais ses cris et les bruits des rôdeurs affamés avaient averti tous ceux des environs. Ils arrivaient maintenant de tous les côtés et l'avaient repérée. Il y en avait peut-être vingt, ou trente, elle ne savait pas. Dans la panique, elle se réfugia dans la maison, ferma la porte et s'accorda trois secondes de réflexion. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle attrapa son sac à dos et un marqueur qui trainait là. Probablement celui que Daryl avait utilisé. Elle se mit à écrire sur la table, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux :

"Daryl. Horde. J dois partir. Terminus. Beth."

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'encore inscrire un petit cœur à côté de son nom, puis elle se précipita hors de la maison et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle tua deux rôdeurs qui lui barraient le passage et s'éloigna autant qu'elle put de la maison.

Elle ne regardait pas derrière elle et sprintait sans s'arrêter. Elle avait peur. Pour elle, pour Daryl. Elle ne savait pas où il était, ni même s'il allait bien et encore moins comment elle allait pouvoir survivre sans lui.

Elle slaloma à travers la forêt pour semer les rôdeurs. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par leur échapper si elle courrait suffisamment longtemps. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

Elle tomba sur une route et décida de la longer. Elle se cacha en lisière de forêt et poursuivit sa course en espérant trouver un panneau Terminus.

Elle rencontra encore quelques rôdeurs mais les tua facilement. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et jusqu'ici, elle avait eu de la chance.

Elle finit par trouver un panneau et s'arrêta quelques minutes. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira de soulagement. Elle était seule. Elle avait peur, mais elle avait au moins semé les rôdeurs. C'était déjà un point positif.

Elle examina le panneau, c'était exactement le même que le précédent. Elle se demanda si elle était au même endroit et observa les alentours. Non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle décida de reprendre sa route, mais en marchant, cette fois. Elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Daryl. Elle pria le ciel pour pouvoir le revoir un jour et se mit à pleurer. Elle était seule, sans défense. Elle était faible. Elle s'énerva sur son comportement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Boire ne résout jamais rien, elle en avait eu la preuve parfaite avec son père.

Alors qu'elle se maudissait, elle n'entendit même pas la voiture approcher. Ce n'est que quand elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur qu'elle l'aperçut.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander quoi, que quatre mains la tirèrent à l'intérieur et lui passèrent un sac en tissu sur la tête. Elle cria mais une main lui barra la bouche. Elle la mordit, comme par instinct. Un homme hurla.

- Aaah ! Putain, elle m'a mordu.

Beth se remit à hurler. Elle se débattait mais d'autres mains la tenaient fermement. Elle entendit soudain une voix féminine qui venait de l'avant de la voiture.

- Laisse-la crier. Personne ne l'entend.

Beth se tut. Elle hurla encore une fois, mais la femme avait raison, ça ne servait à rien. Elle était seule. Daryl n'était plus là pour la sauver, cette fois.

Daryl courut sur le dernier kilomètre, trop inquiet pour Beth.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la forêt, il eut un choc. Il y avait des rôdeurs partout, les barrières qu'il avait installées étaient cassées, la porte était grande ouverte. Il fut soudain pris de panique.

- Beth !

Il courut jusqu'à la maison, tuant tous les rôdeurs qu'il pouvait, s'enferma à l'intérieur et condamna la porte avec deux canapés. Il tua les rôdeurs à l'intérieur et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre où il avait laissé Beth à peine une journée plus tôt. Rien. Elle était vide. Le mot, la nourriture, tout avait disparu. Et il n'y avait pas de sang.

Il courut dans toute la maison en criant.

- Beth ! Beth !

Les rôdeurs s'agglutinaient devant la porte, mais il s'en moquait, il voulait savoir où elle était.

Il fouilla la baraque de fond en comble, rien.

Puis il tomba sur la table de la cuisine. Il observa les mots à peine lisibles pendant une bonne minute. Il percevait l'angoisse dans l'écriture de Beth. Elle tremblait lorsqu'elle avait écrit ce mot.

Le marqueur était encore ouvert, par terre. Il le ramassa. Il n'était pas encore sec, Beth n'avait pas du partir il y a très longtemps.

Daryl abandonna tout ce qui n'était plus nécessaire. Elle était réveillée maintenant, elle n'avait plus besoin de quatre perfusions. Il en garda une et ramassa le reste de ses affaires.

Il sortit par derrière et se mit immédiatement à la recherche de ses traces. Il les trouva et se mit à courir. Vite.

Il avait peur. Pas pour lui, non. Pour elle. Elle était seule, sans défense. Il refusait de la perdre.

Il courut comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses. Il suivit ses traces longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent, au bord d'une route. A côté, se trouvait d'autres traces. Des pneus de voiture.

Daryl réfléchit. Il y avait deux possibilités. Soit Beth avait retrouvé les autres membres de leur groupe, soit elle avait été enlevée.

Il fit encore cent mètres, puis trouva son sac sur le bord de la route. On l'avait clairement jeté de la fenêtre de la voiture. Il hurla. Beth avait été enlevée.

Il s'effondra, pleura, cria, se maudit. Il tua et déchiqueta tous les rôdeurs qui vinrent l'ennuyer. Il cassa même une flèche, de rage.

Puis il tomba à terre. Il resta ainsi un moment, épuisé physiquement et moralement par ces dernières 24 heures.

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva, déterminé. Il la retrouverait. Il se le jura.

Alors, il se mit à courir, encore une fois.


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand Beth se réveilla, elle était dans une cellule. Elle avait mal à la tête.

Son dernier souvenir remontait à la voiture. Elle avait hurlé longtemps, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, mais personne n'était venu. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait ressenti un grand choc sur le crâne, puis plus rien. Les hommes avaient probablement du l'assommer.

Elle se leva. Elle était couchée sur une banquette simple. A côté, se trouvait une petite table avec un gobelet rempli d'eau et deux biscuits.

Elle mit un moment à retrouver tous ses esprits. Daryl. La dispute. Comment elle avait du fuir, puis l'enlèvement.

Elle fit le tour de la cellule. Il y avait peu de lumière, les lampes au plafond étaient à peine allumées. Autour d'elle, trois murs en béton et des énormes barreaux en guise de quatrième.

Elle tenta de les secouer. Rien, même pas un mouvement. C'était probablement de l'acier, très solide. La porte était évidemment fermée à clé, et pas un gardien à l'horizon. En face, une autre cellule, symétrique à la sienne, mais vide, celle-là.

Beth se sentait furax et inquiète en même temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi enlever des gens dans un monde déjà apocalyptique ? Pourquoi ne pas juste s'entraider pour survivre à cet enfer ?

Elle appela.

- Hé, ho ?

Pas de réponse.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle entendit soudain un bruit lointain, d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Puis des pas, qui se rapprochaient petit à petit. Quelqu'un venait la voir.

Les pas se firent de plus en plus proches, et une femme apparut finalement devant elle. Elle était mince, et armée. Elle semblait forte et froide. Le genre de personne pour qui il était facile de tuer quelqu'un, pensa Beth.

- Vous êtes qui ? cracha Beth.

- Je m'appelle Dawn, répondit la femme.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- Ecoute, ma jolie, je peux te le dire, mais ça risque de te plomber le moral.

Dawn avait un sourire en coin. A croire qu'elle prenait plaisir à enfermer des gens.

- Vous voulez quoi, espèce de sadique ? cria Beth.

- Ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Dawn.

- Oui, souffla Beth.

Son cœur battait très vite, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre. Elle s'attendait au pire.

Dawn sortit son arme et la pointa sur Beth. Celle-ci commença à paniquer.

- Va te mettre au bout de la cellule, ordonna Dawn. Et ne tente rien.

Beth obéit. Dawn passa alors un bras à travers les barreaux et reprit le gobelet et les biscuits.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Beth secoua la tête.

Dawn s'éloigna une minute et Beth entendit le son d'un sac poubelle qu'on ouvrait.

Puis, la femme revint et regarda Beth droit dans les yeux.

- Le monde tombe en ruine, commença-t-elle, et moi et mon groupe avons le devoir de sauver le monde. Nous cherchons un remède.

Beth mit quelques secondes à digérer la nouvelle. Elle avait déjà espéré que ce genre de communautés soient mises en place, mais elle ne comprenait pas bien quel pourrait être son rôle à elle parmi ces gens.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? demanda-t-elle, plus calmement.

- Nous avons besoin de cobayes. Trouver des morts-vivants est facile, mais trouver des humains l'est un peu moins.

- Quoi ? Mais… ?

Beth tremblait. Elle avait vraiment peur, maintenant.

- Vous allez me faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- On pense avoir trouvé un remède. Mais il faut vérifier s'il marche. On va te transformer en mort-vivant, puis te donner le remède.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne prenez pas directement un rôdeur ? demanda Beth, qui était sincèrement perdue.

- Un rôdeur ? grimaça la femme.

- Un mort-vivant, expliqua Beth.

- Parce que ce remède ne peut fonctionner que dans les premières heures de la transformation. Et nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps un… comment les appelles-tu, déjà ? Ah oui, les rôdeurs. Donc, nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps un rôdeur est mort… et ressuscité. Enfin, tu me comprends. Le remède ne fonctionnera que si ton corps n'est pas encore en décomposition.

- Mais s'il ne marche pas ? demanda Beth.

Dawn soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Alors on recommencera les recherches, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne.

- Mais c'est affreux, je ne veux pas mourir ! cria Beth, avec un mouvement de recul.

Dawn plissa les yeux et s'approcha de la cellule.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas, jeune fille. Nous ne sommes pas une bande d'amateurs. Nous sommes de vrais scientifiques, avec des diplômes. On finira par le trouver, ce remède. Et on sauvera le monde.

Beth était bouche-bée. Pour cette femme, aucune vie ne comptait, elle voulait simplement pouvoir se vanter d'avoir trouvé le remède, elle, sauveuse de l'humanité. Beth savait qu'elle ne pouvait espérer aucune compassion de sa part. Le désespoir s'empara d'elle.

- Demain, on fera des examens, reprit Dawn. Prise de sang, analyse ADN, tests. Une fois ton dossier médical terminé, on commencera.

Elle tourna les talons et fit deux pas, mais elle s'arrêta et fixa Beth avec un regard glacial.

- Ah, et, tu peux bien tenter de t'échapper, ça ne servirait à rien. Cet endroit est un labyrinthe, une vraie forteresse. Personne ne rentre, personne ne sort.

- A part vous, j'imagine, madame la chef des scientifiques sans cœur, rétorqua Beth, dégoûtée.

Dawn sourit, d'un sourire méchant, avide de pouvoir. Elle s'en alla sans même un dernier regard pour sa prisonnière.

Beth s'assit sur la banquette et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne croyait pas du tout à ce 'remède'. Elle mourrait et ne reverrait jamais Maggie, Glenn, Daryl ou Rick. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien terminé.

Daryl suivit les traces de pneu pendant longtemps. Par chance, il ne plut pas, les traces étaient donc visibles sur tout le trajet de la voiture.

Il arriva finalement devant un gros bunker entouré de grillages et de piquets pour empêcher les rôdeurs d'accéder aux portes. Cet endroit lui rappelait la prison, mais en pire encore. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre visible, aucun garde. Les gens qui y habitaient étaient donc suffisamment confiants pour laisser l'entrée sans surveillance.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment. C'était une vraie forteresse, et il n'y avait que deux entrées possibles. Les lourdes et grandes portes de devant, ou une cage d'aération qui ressortait derrière, et devant laquelle avait été placé un grillage métallique cadenassé.

Daryl ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Il vérifia ses réserves de flèches : trop peu. Et il n'avait pas d'autre arme, à part un couteau.

C'était risqué. Mais Beth était là-dedans, et il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. En fait, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller sans elle. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il pourrait un jour avoir à nouveau une maison, un endroit en sécurité. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas sans elle, et sans les autres. Sa maison, c'était là où ils étaient. Sa maison, c'était là où Beth était. Et pour le moment, elle était prisonnière dans un bunker. Alors, situation dangereuse ou pas, il irait la chercher.

Il esquiva les piquets et les rôdeurs qui y étaient accrochés et escalada le grillage. Il se retrouva devant l'aération et se demanda comment entrer. Il tenta de crocheter la serrure du cadenas avec son couteau, mais rien n'y fit. Le métal était également trop solide et résistait facilement à ses coups.

Il s'éloigna alors, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il tomba, un peu plus loin, sur une hache et un harnais. Il prit la hache et retourna près de la sortie de l'aération.

De toutes ses forces, il frappa le grillage. Celui-ci fut amoché mais le trou était loin d'être suffisant pour laisser un homme passer.

Il eut alors une idée et frappa une nouvelle fois, mais sur le cadenas. Il recommença, deux fois. La troisième fois, le cadenas céda et Daryl put arracher le grillage. Il souffla. Il était en nage. Il se ressaisit et s'accroupit. Il pouvait y entrer, assis, et sans baisser la tête. Le conduit n'était pas trop étroit.

Il entra donc, à quatre pattes, et s'enfonça dans le noir.

Beth faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule, observatrice, elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

Elle se pencha, sous la banquette, cherchant une vis pour pouvoir essayer de crocheter la serrure. Rien. Elle s'énerva.

- Mais c'est pas possible ? Comment elle tient, cette banquette ?

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Elle était puissante, et semblait générale. On aurait dit une alarme de bombardement en temps de guerre.

Beth se releva immédiatement. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu causer la sonnerie. Elle eut un maigre espoir, se demandant si le groupe avait finalement retrouvé sa trace et décidé de la sauver.

L'alarme continua à hurler environ deux minutes, puis s'arrêta. Beth entendit des bruits de gens qui couraient. Ils se parlaient rapidement et semblaient s'agiter dans tous les sens. Que se passait-il ?

Un homme courut alors dans sa direction. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais l'entendait. Elle espérait que ce serait un visage familier, mais lorsqu'il apparut, elle ne le reconnut pas. Il était en blouse blanche, c'était un autre scientifique. Il lui hurla dessus.

- Quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? Tu étais seule avant qu'on t'enlève ?

Beth hésita. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, elle était seule. Mais Daryl était peut-être encore quelque part, à sa recherche. Et il était bon pisteur. Ou alors, il avait pu retrouver le groupe et monter une opération. Mais tout ceci n'était que supposition. Dans le doute, elle décida de couvrir ses amis, si c'était bien eux.

- Oui, j'étais seule, répondit-elle.

Il repartit en courant, mais Beth l'interpella.

- Attendez !

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle n'était rien pour lui. Rien de plus qu'un cobaye.

Daryl entendit la sonnerie retentir à peine trente secondes après qu'il soit entré. Il pouvait faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Mais il pouvait aussi se battre, essayer de retrouver Beth, la sauver. Il choisit cette option.

Il repéra une bouche d'aération à quelques mètres et se dirigea jusque là. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans pour la faire sauter et observa la pièce. Plusieurs personnes, des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Certains regardaient Daryl, traumatisés, alertés par le bruit. Ils n'étaient pas armés, et sans doute pas préparés à une attaque.

Daryl en profita pour sauter à terre et sortir son couteau de manière assez théâtrale. Il ne voulait pas tuer, juste faire peur.

La pièce ressemblait à un grand laboratoire, avec des fioles, des microscopes et des tables sur lesquelles étaient couchés des rôdeurs, inconscients ou morts.

Daryl s'obligea à prendre un air méchant devant ces gens qui semblaient apeurés comme des lapins. Il pointa son arbalète sur l'un d'eux.

- Les mains en l'air ! hurla-t-il. Que personne ne bouge et je ne vous tuerai pas.

Les scientifiques obtempérèrent, sans rechigner.

- Où est-ce que vous gardez vos prisonniers ?

Personne ne bougea. Daryl attrapa alors une femme par le bras et passa son couteau sous sa gorge.

- Que quelqu'un me réponde ou je l'égorge.

Un homme montra alors une porte, en tremblant. Daryl relâcha la femme et la poussa. Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Certains pleuraient. Daryl pointa son doigt sur l'homme qui lui avait montré la porte.

- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Il l'empoigna par le bras et le poussa vers la porte. L'homme avança sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers Daryl et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Sauf que Daryl ne le saurait jamais. Au moment où l'homme commença à parler, il reçut un grand coup sur la tête. Puis, le noir total.

- Daryl ! Daryl !

Daryl ouvrit à moitié les yeux. Des lumières tournoyaient autour de lui.

Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il ne voyait personne. Il n'entendait qu'une voix lointaine. Il lui semblait qu'elle était à des milliers de kilomètres.

- Daryl !

Il reconnu la voix douce, lisse, pure, de Beth. Elle était loin, mais c'était bien elle.

- Beth ?

Il sourit. Était-il au paradis ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, maintenant.

- Daryl ? C'est Beth. Réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières. La lumière lui fit mal, cette fois, et il plissa les yeux.

- Où on est ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix lointaine.

- Daryl, regarde-moi.

Il referma les yeux et les frotta. Il s'assit avec difficulté et les rouvrit une fois encore. Il posa les mains à terre et sentit le froid du béton. Sa tête tourna pendant deux minutes encore, puis il put se mettre debout.

Et il la vit.

Elle était là, juste devant lui, elle souriait. Elle avait le plus beau sourire du monde. Il se le dit, alors qu'il réalisait tout juste qu'ils n'étaient pas au paradis. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'entre Beth et lui, il y avait des barreaux. Deux rangées de barreaux lourds et froids. Et un couloir.

- Beth ! cria-t-il.

Il sourit.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

- En super forme ! répondit-elle. Toi par contre…

Il balaya les alentours du regard. Il était dans une cellule. Comme Beth.

- Le coup sur ma tête, ok, je me souviens…

Beth le regarda sérieusement. Elle avait peur que son cerveau ne soit endommagé. Il semblait vraiment perdu.

- Il y a eu une alarme, expliqua-t-elle. J'espérais que ce soit toi, puis j'ai entendu des cris. Et ils t'ont amené ici, inconscient.

- C'est qui, ces gens ?

- Des scientifiques. Ils cherchent un remède. Et nous, on est les cobayes.

Il grogna dans ses dents. Beth sourit. Il allait mieux.

- Daryl, je sais que tu viens de te réveiller, mais au cas où ils viendraient me chercher, je veux que tu saches que…

- Nan. On s'en sortira. On trouvera un moyen.

Beth tandis le bras à travers les barreaux. Elle voulait lui prendre la main. Il tendit alors le bras, lui aussi. Il attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

Ils se regardèrent, très profondément. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, mais qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait l'avouer.

Daryl aurait voulu prendre Beth dans ses bras. C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir toucher son visage, l'embrasser.

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit. Ils retirèrent leurs bras immédiatement. C'était des bruits de pas. Et Dawn apparut.

Elle n'adressa même pas un regard à Daryl. Elle se tourna vers Beth et lui sourit.

- Alors ma jolie, tu es prête ?


	5. Chapitre 5

- Lâchez-la ! cria Daryl.

Dawn tenait Beth, menottée et bâillonnée. On pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir avec elle, mais Daryl était intervenu. Il était prêt à défoncer les barreaux, et s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il aurait probablement massacré Dawn depuis longtemps.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

En guise de réponse, Daryl donna un violent coup de pied dans les barreaux de sa cellule.

Dawn détourna le regard et poussa Beth. Elles furent bientôt hors de vue.

Daryl recommença, il frappa les barreaux, les secoua et hurla de toutes ses forces.

A force de frapper sur tout, il cassa sa banquette, mais les barreaux, eux, résistaient toujours. Il n'avait plus son couteau, ni son arbalète. Il se sentait impuissant et détestait ça.

Il s'acharna sur la banquette jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste presque rien. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et fouilla les décombres. Il attrapa deux morceaux de bois et entreprit d'en tailler un comme il pouvait. Le résultat n'était pas brillant, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il remit sa cellule en état du mieux possible, cacha le morceau de bois dans son dos, callé dans son jeans, et appela quelqu'un.

- Hé ! Quelqu'un !

Il entendit un bruit de porte.

- Oh, j'ai soif ! cria-t-il.

Puis des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un venait.

Un homme se présenta.

- Tu veux quoi, Robin des Bois ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- J'ai soif, dit Daryl en faisant son possible pour paraître calme.

L'homme se retourna, Daryl l'attrapa alors rapidement par derrière à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et passa son bras devant sa gorge. Il prit ensuite son pieu et le pointa dans le dos du mec.

- Tu me fais sortir ou je t'enfonce ça droit dans le cœur, dit Daryl d'un ton très persuasif.

L'homme, mort de trouille, le supplia.

- Ouvre! cria une nouvelle fois Daryl.

Le scientifique obéit alors.

Une fois dehors, Daryl l'assomma pour qu'il ne donne pas l'alerte. Il aperçut ses armes, dans un coin, et les récupéra. Il prit ensuite le trousseau de clés de l'homme et s'enfonça dans le long couloir sombre.

Il déboucha sur une autre porte fermée à clé, il l'ouvrit et pointa son arme. Personne. C'était une petite pièce, probablement la réserve. Il y avait pas mal de boîtes de conserve et de bidons d'eau.

Il prit un bidon et quelques boîtes et passa une seconde porte. Là, il y avait du monde. Les mêmes visages que plus tôt. Et la même peur, dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient bouche-bé, comme s'ils avaient été figés.

Daryl savait que cette inactivité était due à l'effet de surprise et ne durerait pas bien longtemps.

- Je cherche toujours la même chose, dit-il. Une fille, blonde. Où elle est ?

Soudain, il entendit un cri déchirant. Un cri de fille. Un appel à l'aide. Beth.

-Beth!

Il se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Il ouvrit une porte. Elle était là, sanglée sur une table d'opération. La femme qui était venue la chercher tantôt était là aussi, une seringue à la main, ainsi que deux autres femmes et un homme, qui notaient des choses dans leur cahier. Quand Daryl avança, ils levèrent tous la tête.

Si jusqu'ici, Daryl n'avait fait que semblant d'être un vrai tueur sans conscience, et prêt à égorger une femme innocente pour retrouver ce qu'il voulait, il sentit soudain la rage monter en lui. Une rage puissante, une colère inimaginable.

Il prit son couteau et pointa son arbalète sur la femme, puis avança vers elle. Il semblait déterminé, il allait la tuer. Il voulait la tuer.

Elle sortit alors rapidement son pistolet et le colla sur la tête de Beth.

- Stop, dit-elle calmement. Si tu fais un pas de plus, je la tue.

Daryl s'arrêta, son arme toujours pointée sur elle. Il parvint à articuler des mots malgré sa colère.

- Relâchez-la.

- J'ai besoin d'elle, dit-elle doucement. Je veux savoir si j'ai trouvé le remède. Tu imagines, j'ai peut-être sauvé l'humanité toute entière, et toi tu me remercies en me menaçant ?

Elle rit.

- Quel paradoxe, dit-elle, alors qu'elle riait toujours.

A cet instant, Daryl aurait pu la tuer à mains nues, lui arracher les tripes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève, cette pétasse. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Il inspira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes. Il grinça des dents et tenta une dernière approche douce, sentant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus rester aussi calme.

- Relâchez-la. Ou je vous tue.

- Non, rétorqua Dawn. Tu ne me tueras pas. Et je ne la relâcherai pas.

Un coup de feu retentit alors. Dawn fut projetée deux mètres en avant et s'effondra à terre. Une flaque de sang se forma autour d'elle. Daryl la regarda, abasourdi, puis leva les yeux.

Rick avança, son arme toujours pointée vers les scientifiques.

- Allez-vous-en. Ou vous finirez comme elle, dit-il.

Ils s'encoururent sans demander leur reste.

Daryl se précipita et délivra Beth. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait encore.

Rick s'approcha d'eux et Daryl leva les yeux vers lui. Beth lâcha Daryl et ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Rick.

- Putain de merde, Rick, on a cru que vous étiez morts, expliqua Daryl, avec émotion. Où sont les autres ?

- Dehors, dit Rick avec un large sourire.

Beth avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda Dawn, nageant dans la flaque de son propre sang.

Daryl prit la main de Beth, sans rien dire. Il l'entraîna vers Rick, qui s'éloignait déjà pour aller retrouver les autres. Sauf que Beth ne pouvait pas marcher.

- Daryl, elle m'a blessée à la jambe, dit-elle.

Daryl lui lâcha la main et passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Il la souleva et elle s'accrocha à son cou. Ils suivirent Rick et sortirent à l'air libre.

Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes.

Une fois dehors, Daryl posa Beth à terre et Maggie lui sauta dessus en criant. Elles pleurèrent, toutes les deux.

Carol prit Daryl dans ses bras en premier, mais tout le monde y passa.

Ils pleurèrent, ils crièrent. Ils se retrouvaient. Après si longtemps, après tant d'épreuves, ils se retrouvaient. Ils étaient vivants, et ensemble. Et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures, mais aucun d'eux n'était plus inquiet. Michonne avait appris au groupe qu'il était possible de domestiquer un rôdeur pour se protéger des autres. La technique avait marché, et même lorsque ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour se battre et s'entraider.

Rick avait expliqué à Beth et Daryl qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au Terminus. L'homme qui le dirigeait, un certain Gareth, les avait accueillis avec chaleur avant de les enfermer dans un container.

- Je savais que c'était un piège, souffla Daryl.

- Oui, c'en était un, confirma Rick. Quand nous avons eu le droit de sortir, il a voulu tous nous tuer, mais on s'en est sorti.

- Ils étaient cannibales, précisa Carol.

Beth eut un rictus de dégoût.

Ils l'avaient installée dans une brouette trouvée sur la route. Pas très sexy, mais super pratique. C'est Tyreese qui la poussait.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Daryl.

- Au Terminus, répondit Rick. On a nettoyé l'endroit. Il est à nous maintenant.

Daryl sourit. Un endroit en sécurité. Il y pensait depuis longtemps, il en rêvait. Peut-être que ce serait vraiment le cas, désormais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beth. Elle le regardait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna les yeux et rougit. Daryl, lui, la regarda quelques secondes encore. Il avait cru la perdre, deux fois. Mais elle était là, devant lui, bien vivante. Et entourée des leurs. Il savait que les choses n'auraient pas pu être meilleures, qu'ils avaient eu énormément de chance. A cet instant, il était heureux.

Pendant que le groupe avançait, Daryl s'était éloigné un peu et chassait. Il savait qu'il retrouverait les traces des autres. Il voulait juste se détendre, et trouver de quoi remplir les estomacs ce soir. Il trouvait Carol bien maigre, et Beth avait perdu pas mal de poids depuis qu'il l'avait laissée à la maison, seule.

Il parvint à attraper trois lapins. Ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il redoubla de vigilance. Il pista un jeune chevreuil et finit par le trouver au bord d'un ruisseau. Il le regarda. Il n'était pas trop gros, il lui semblait qu'il pourrait le porter. Il ne voulait pas tuer l'animal sans être certain d'en faire usage, mais il prit le risque et tira. Il le soupesa.

-Ok, ça devrait le faire, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il le calla sur ses épaules et repartit.

Il retrouva rapidement les traces du groupe et marcha en lisière de forêt. Les traces se trouvaient sur la route, mais Daryl était seul et encombré. Il ne voulait pas faire de mauvaise rencontre.

Il marcha jusqu'à trouver une ligne de chemin de fer, que les traces longeaient. Il les suivit. Par mégarde, il trébucha sur un caillou et tomba en avant. Il se rattrapa sur un rail avec ses deux mains et reçut une décharge électrique. Il se recula immédiatement et se releva. Le rail était toujours en activité.

On aurait pu croire qu'une fois que l'apocalypse était arrivée, la plupart des lignes de chemin de fer seraient désaffectées, mais non. Ou du moins, pas celle-là. Il se demanda pourquoi. Quel train pouvait encore voyager en pleine Géorgie ? Il se demanda aussi d'où venait toute l'électricité nécessaire pour faire fonctionner la ligne.

Ses pensées l'occupèrent le reste du temps. Puis, il arriva finalement devant un gigantesque terminal, avec un panneau 'Terminus'.

Beth était là, assise sur une chaise, une arme à la main. Elle se trouvait juste devant une porte entrouverte, et avait demandé à surveiller l'entrée jusqu'au retour de Daryl.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se mit debout. Elle attrapa sa nouvelle canne et marcha comme elle put en direction de Daryl. Elle lui sourit.

Il lui rendit son sourire et avança vers elle. Il déposa le chevreuil à terre et regarda Beth. Elle était radieuse. Epuisée, mais heureuse.

- Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé tout le monde, je crois que je ne vais plus te servir à grand-chose… dit-elle. Avant, je cuisinais, je faisais la lessive. Maintenant, c'est Carol qui gère ça.

Elle souriait, mais elle était inquiète, en réalité.

- Ouais, et en plus, t'es handicapée, répondit-il, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle le tapa gentiment et rit.

- Allez, te moques pas de moi, je suis très sérieuse, tu sais.

Elle prit un faux air sérieux. Lui, un vrai.

- Tu es utile, Beth. Tu étais là quand j'étais seul.

- Toi aussi… Mais, toi en plus, tu sais chasser, dit-elle en montrant le chevreuil.

- Tu essayes de te dévaloriser, mais ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils profitèrent du moment sans rien dire. Daryl serra Beth très fort contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais battu. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait, la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait complètement à elle. Il avait dit ça spontanément, mais ça faisait des jours qu'il y pensait. Il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt quand il avait cru l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Il avait fini par comprendre que le temps qui leur était accordé n'était pas infini, et qu'il fallait attraper chaque occasion, vivre chaque moment comme si c'avait été le dernier.

Beth se recula, regarda Daryl droit dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le lui rendit et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Puis ils se reculèrent, Daryl reprit son chevreuil, Beth sa canne et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, lentement.

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent les autres en train de s'affairer pour remettre l'endroit en place. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes, tous s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent. Ils souriaient. Le sourire de Maggie était resplendissant de joie.

Beth se tourna vers Daryl, et prit un ton très théâtral.

- Bienvenue au Terminus, ancien repère de cannibales, et nouveau sanctuaire pour tous !

Ils rirent.

Daryl leur donna ses trophées de chasse et déposa son arbalète. Il l'adorait, son arbalète. Mais il rêvait du jour où il pourrait la déposer et ne plus la regarder pendant un certain temps sans avoir à stresser. Peut-être que ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé, Beth se tourna à nouveau vers lui, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le bâtiment principal.

- Viens, dit-elle, je vais te montrer ta chambre.


	6. Chapitre 6

Depuis que tout le monde était réuni au Terminus, la vie était presque redevenue normale.

Chacun avait sa chambre. C'était petit, mais au moins, c'était personnel.

La communauté était organisée, tout le monde avait des tâches à faire selon ses compétences, et la vie roulait.

Le Terminus était plein de ressources, mais il manquait de nourriture car les précédents locataires ne mangeaient que des humains. Rick, Daryl et Michonne partaient régulièrement en mission de ravitaillement.

L'endroit était bien protégé, mais Carl était tout de même chargé d'en assurer la sécurité, avec l'aide de Glenn. Maggie gérait les armes, Carol, les ressources en nourriture et en eau. Beth s'occupait du potager, de la lessive, de garder Judith, avec l'aide de Sacha. Tyreese était polyvalent, il aidait un peu partout et partait parfois en mission de ravitaillement aussi. Abraham et son équipe, que Beth et Daryl n'avaient jamais connus, avaient repris la route vers Washington. La dernière arrivée, Tara, était souvent en train de s'occuper de Judith, qu'elle adorait, mais elle aidait aussi un peu partout, comme Tyreese. Bien sûr, il y avait des tournantes, des échanges de tâches, des pauses, des exceptions. Mais dans son ensemble, la communauté avait retrouvé un équilibre.

Rick aimait dire qu'il trouvait que cet endroit était mieux que la prison. Moins rustre, les murs n'étaient pas gris, mais ocres. La lumière passait plus facilement car il y avait plus de fenêtres et l'intérieur des bâtiments était plus grand.

Les autres savaient que Rick tentait de se convaincre lui-même de la perfection de la situation car il ne se pardonnait pas la mort d'Hershel. Le Gouverneur l'avait décapité à la prison devant ses deux filles et tout le groupe. Sa mort avait été un choc. Un de plus.

Beth avait pas mal observé le groupe ces deux dernières semaines.

Maggie et Glenn étaient plus que jamais fous l'un de l'autre. Elle le lisait dans les yeux de sa sœur, elle était heureuse avec lui.

Rick était bien plus en retrait qu'il ne l'était à la prison. Il ne prenait plus de décision seul, et laissait pratiquement Daryl et Michonne tout gérer ensemble. Il n'était plus que le porte-parole. Mais cela semblait lui convenir beaucoup mieux. Il ne semblait plus rongé par la culpabilité, comme avant. Même si tout le monde savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier la mort de sa femme ou de celui qu'il considérait comme son père, Hershel.

Carl avait beaucoup grandi. Dans sa tête, il n'était plus un enfant. La réalité des choses l'avait obligé à devenir un adulte, un survivant, comme son père. Il était aussi débrouillard que Carol, aussi doué avec une arme que Rick, aussi apte à survivre que Michonne, et aussi adulte qu'un homme de 30 ans.

Dans l'ensemble, Beth avait remarqué qu'elle était une des plus faibles. Ils avaient tous changé. Ils avaient tous évolué et étaient devenus plus forts. Tous, sauf elle.

Sa jambe s'était remise, peu à peu, et elle avait repris le travail, comme tout le monde, mais avec plus de rage. Elle accompagnait souvent Carl à une séance de tir pour apprendre à mieux se servir d'une arme. Elle était déjà partie plusieurs fois en mission de ravitaillement avec les autres, parce qu'elle voulait rester en contact avec le danger extérieur, pour ne plus y succomber lorsqu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau dehors, et seule. Elle chassait, parfois, avec Daryl. Il continuait à lui enseigner l'art de la traque. Elle était déterminée à changer sa faiblesse de caractère.

Mais il y avait quand même une chose qui avait changé. Sauf que Beth ne le voyait pas, elle était trop occupée à chercher les embrouilles.

Daryl.

Rick avait prévenu qu'il y aurait sûrement bientôt des nouveaux, et qu'ils les accueilleraient, après avoir vérifié leurs antécédents. Parce qu'après tout, c'était un sanctuaire. Lorsque Daryl avait entendu ça, il avait eu espoir d'un environnement meilleur pour Beth. Un garçon gentil, de son âge, intelligent, sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas bien pour elle, et il s'était éloigné, peu à peu, sans rien dire. Pour son bien.

Beth avait bien remarqué qu'il ne cherchait plus à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent.

Et Daryl avait pris ça pour de l'indifférence. Il se disait que c'était mieux, qu'il en était heureux, que tout fonctionnait comme il voulait, mais en réalité, ça lui brisait le cœur.

Et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ce matin, là, Beth partit avec Carl, Maggie et Tara à une séance de tir, loin du campement. Carl installa les boites de conserves vides, sur des poteaux, à plusieurs mètres. Beth entendit Maggie expliquer à Tara comment viser au mieux. Carl intervint.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'étais pas à l'école de police avant tout ça ? Et tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme ? demanda-t-il.

- Tirer sur des cibles, c'est facile. Mais sur des rôdeurs qui te foncent dessus, avec la peur au ventre, c'est autre chose, expliqua-t-elle. Alors je recommence du début.

Elle sourit. Carl lui rendit son sourire.

Beth pointa son revolver sur une boîte et tira. Elle l'explosa en mille morceaux.

- En plein dans le mile ! rit Carl. T'es douée.

- Merci, fit Beth. Je vais essayer avec une autre.

Elle se dirigea vers le sac et prit une arme beaucoup plus grosse et beaucoup plus lourde, ça ressemblait à un fusil de chasse, mais ça semblait beaucoup plus puissant encore.

Elle se mit en joue devant une autre boîte. Elle vérifia que Carl et les autres n'étaient pas dans son champ de tir, puis elle se concentra. Le fusil était lourd et difficile à tenir. Elle visa, puis tira. Le coup fut très bruyant et d'une telle puissance que Beth en tomba à la renverse. Maggie se précipita vers elle.

- Beth ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Beth n'entendait plus rien.

Beth voyait du blanc, entendait des oiseaux et des étoiles. Elle se sentait que le sommeil l'emportait. Elle allait fermer les yeux, mais elle entendit une voix douce et en chercha le propriétaire.

- Beth ?

C'était son père. Il était là, agenouillé devant elle. Elle sauta dans ses bras.

- Papa ? C'est impossible, tu es mort.

Il lui fit le plus tendre des sourires.

- Oui, ma chérie, je suis mort. Ce n'est qu'une hallucination.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Papa, je suis faible. J'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques.

- Mais non, ma puce, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as Daryl.

Elle releva la tête et regarda son père. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lui souriait toujours.

Soudain, elle sentit une sensation glacée sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Maggie, Carl et Tara se tenaient au dessus d'elle. Sa sœur avait une gourde à la main. Beth se toucha la figure. Elle était trempée.

- Tu ne touches plus à ce truc ! ordonna Maggie en montrant le fusil. Tu n'as pas la carrure pour ça.

- Je sais, je suis faible ! hurla Beth.

- Tu n'es pas faible, dit Maggie, plus calmement. Tu es une fille et tu as 18 ans. Ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse.

Maggie prit Beth dans ses bras.

Ils rentrèrent au Terminus. Le repas était servi, tout le monde se mit à table. Beth pensa à son père, à sa vision. Ce qu'il avait dit ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais il n'aurait été le genre à pousser sa petite fille dans les bras d'un homme de 35 ans et un peu rustre. Elle ne comprenait pas sa signification. Elle décida d'en parler à Daryl.

Après le repas, Daryl et Carol faisaient la vaisselle. Beth s'approcha.

- Salut, dit-elle, avec un sourire.

- Salut, répondit Daryl, sur son ton habituel.

Il évita de croisa le regard de Beth.

- Tu peux venir, quelques minutes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Désolé, là je suis occupé, répondit Daryl sur un ton neutre.

Beth fut choquée, mais le cacha du mieux qu'elle put.

- Oh. D'accord. C'est rien, répondit-elle.

Beth retourna à sa chambre en réalisant pour la première fois que Daryl ne faisait plus autant attention à elle. Elle se demanda s'il l'aimait encore.

Elle pleura, un peu. Puis elle comprit. Deux semaines étaient passées et elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa faiblesse, en négligeant sa force. Daryl. Et forcément, elle l'avait perdu.

Elle essaya de dormir, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pensait qu'à Daryl et à leurs moments lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Elle se leva et marcha silencieusement vers sa chambre. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit. Elle avait appris à ne plus en faire.

Elle poussa la porte, doucement. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

Elle continua alors son chemin et sortit dehors. Il faisait froid. Elle tomba sur Carl.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- C'est mon tour de garde.

Beth sourit.

- Je cherche Daryl. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, tu sais où il pourrait être ?

Carl pointa le toit du bâtiment.

- C'est le poste d'observation le plus large. Ce n'est pas son tour, mais il a demandé pour y aller.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle passa de l'autre côté du bâtiment et grimpa à l'escalier de secours.

Daryl était debout, dos à elle. Il fumait une cigarette.

Beth approcha sans bruit et se posta à côté de lui, sans le regarder. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon. La lune était pleine et on y voyait presque comme par une journée nuageuse.

Daryl tourna nonchalamment la tête vers elle.

- Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-il, sa cigarette déformant le mouvement de ses lèvres.

- Non, répondit Beth, de manière à peine audible.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du toit. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Carl. Il lisait un livre à la lumière d'une lampe torche. Il était loin et ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Daryl s'accroupit à côté d'elle, comme s'il anticipait déjà la courte durée de la conversation. Il jeta sa cigarette dans le vide.

- Tu veux quoi, Beth ?

Sa question n'était pas agressive, ou méchante. Beth pouvait clairement entendre la résignation dans chacun de ses mots. Il s'était refermé.

- Tantôt, avec Carl, Maggie et Tara, on est allé s'essayer au tir. J'ai tiré avec un gros fusil, je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre d'arme c'était. Le coup m'a projeté à terre et j'ai perdu connaissance. Et puis, j'ai vu mon père. Je lui ai dit que j'étais faible, que je ne pourrais pas survivre bien longtemps. Et là, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à avoir peur parce que je t'avais toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Daryl. Il la fixait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Et puis, il a disparu, conclut-elle.

Daryl détourna le regard vers l'horizon. Après deux minutes de silence, il tenta d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- On peut pas être ensemble, Beth. Je suis doué pour aller te chercher à bouffer, ou pour massacrer les rôdeurs qui t'encerclent, mais pas pour jouer au copain avec toi. Oublie-moi.

Pendant qu'il disait ça, il sentait son cœur se durcir, pour éviter de se casser en mille morceaux. Il se leva et tourna les talons.

Beth se leva aussi mais resta là. Elle l'appela.

- Et tu penses pas que j'ai le droit de décider toute seule ?

- T'es qu'une gamine, souffla Daryl.

Là, Beth, vexée, s'approcha de lui, lentement. Elle s'étonna qu'il fut encore là, à la regarder. Elle perçut un espoir et tenta de l'attraper. Elle plissa les yeux et fixa Daryl avec un air mauvais.

- J'étais une gamine la première fois que tu m'as vue, à la ferme. Mais j'ai changé. Ma mère est morte, mon frère est mort, mon père est mort. Il me reste qui, à part Maggie, toi, et notre groupe ? J'étais une gamine quand le monde allait bien, quand personne de mort ou de vivant n'avait encore essayé de m'assassiner. Les choses changent, Daryl, les gamines meurent. Sauf que je suis toujours là. Et je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Je sais qu'un jour, ça ira mieux, qu'on pourra à nouveau vivre en paix. Je sais que toi et moi, on pourrait être ensemble, et c'est ce que je veux ! L'espoir, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus puissant au monde, et si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, il va falloir que tu détruises tous mes espoirs.

- Tu m'aimes pas, t'es juste reconnaissante que je t'ai sauvée la vie ! s'énerva Daryl.

- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi, Daryl, dis-moi que tu me détestes, que tu voudrais que je meurs, dis-le moi ! cria Beth.

Blanc. Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes mais ils eurent l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoula. L'un devant l'autre, à quelques centimètres à peine de distance, ils pensèrent la même chose, mais c'est Daryl qui se lança.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Beth et ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser sauvage, passionné. Beth sentit la passion monter en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Daryl qui frissonna. Elle caressa son dos. Elle était trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle sentait qu'elle était prête, qu'elle pouvait aller plus loin. Elle l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain Daryl releva la tête et recula. Il tenait toujours le visage de Beth entre ses mains. Il voulait l'embrasser encore et encore, il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie à l'embrasser, mais il se retint et recula.

Beth questionna Daryl du regard et ne trouva dans ses yeux qu'une flamme qu'il tentait d'éteindre. Il baissa les mains, les passa autour de la taille de Beth.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, dit-il, en baissant les yeux.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers l'échelle.

Mais avant même d'avoir descendu la première marche, elle se retourna, courut vers Daryl et l'embrassa encore une fois. Il fut étonné, mais lui rendit son baiser. Elle sourit et repartit en courant.

Elle toucha terre et prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se caressa les lèvres et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre sans bruit.

Elle maudissait ce que le destin lui avait imposé. La mort de ses parents, de tant de gens qui lui étaient chers. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant à Daryl. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Et lui était bien vivant.

Daryl s'assit sur le rebord du toit. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. Il se surprit à sourire tout seul et se traita de connard débile. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était ni un connard, ni débile.

Il était simplement amoureux. Il aimait Beth, d'un amour inconditionnel. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Et même s'il se détestait de ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de vivre un amour plus adapté à son âge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler son sourire quand ils s'étaient embrassés, sa joie de vivre quand elle était heureuse.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle soit heureuse.


	7. Chapitre 7

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du camp, Daryl attira Beth contre lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Beth passa ses mains autour de son cou et se laissa aller au simple bonheur d'être dans ses bras, d'être avec lui.

Une autre semaine était passée, et Daryl et Beth s'aimaient en cachette depuis la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés sur le toit.

Ils partaient chasser à deux et passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à réellement chasser. Mais pour éviter tout soupçon, Daryl ramenait toujours un ou deux lapins au camp et Beth ne manquait pas d'expliquer à sa sœur tout ce que Daryl lui apprenait pour traquer une bête.

Un soir, alors que la température ne faisait que descendre, Beth s'infiltra dans la chambre de Daryl. Tout le monde dormait, les lumières étaient éteintes.

L'élu de son cœur était couché sur son matelas et lisait un livre. Il détourna les yeux et aperçut Beth, avant de retourner à son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne le savait pas.

- J'ai froid, toute seule, dans ma chambre, dit-elle, d'une voix penaude.

Daryl la regarda, se poussa légèrement vers la gauche pour laisser une place à Beth. Elle se coucha sur la partie libre du matelas, à côté du mur.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle se tourna sur le côté et regarda Daryl. Il lisait toujours. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa très rapidement, il put à peine sentir ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas.

Elle se colla à lui, elle sentait son corps chaud contre elle et ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il ressemblerait sans rien pour l'habiller. Elle regarda son torse et s'imagina le caresser, l'embrasser, partout.

A cette pensée, elle rougit et releva la tête, honteuse. Elle remarqua alors que Daryl la regardait elle, et non pas son livre, et elle rougit deux fois plus. S'il avait suivi son regard, il avait du comprendre.

Il posa son livre, toujours sans lâcher Beth des yeux. Elle pouvait ressentir le feu qui brûlait en lui. Il en avait envie, lui aussi.

Cependant, Beth savait qu'il ne tenterait rien sans son feu vert. Il était du genre protecteur, et ne supporterait pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit dont elle n'aurait pas eu envie.

Elle décida donc de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord. Elle se pencha vers lui, lentement, pour laisser le temps à la température de bien monter, puis elle l'embrassa violemment et lui laissa faire le reste.

Quand il eut compris, il se tourna et se plaça au dessus de Beth. Il l'embrassa encore. Ils respiraient fort, tous les deux. Il attrapa les bords du t-shirt de Beth et le lui retira. Elle lui arracha ensuite sa chemise, puis passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'attira contra sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis descendit. Beth n'avait jamais ressenti ça, elle n'aurait pu dire à quel point elle avait envie de lui.

Puis soudain, elle fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle se rappela tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet il y a des années. Douleurs, saignements ; dans les magazines pour ados, elle avait déjà lu des choses qui lui avaient fait froid dans le dos.

D'un coup, elle repoussa Daryl d'une main sur son torse. Pas fort, pas de manière violente, juste pour l'amener à la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il fit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, un brin de panique dans la voix.

- C'est…C'est ma première fois, bégaya Beth.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui souffla un "Non." à l'oreille.

Il lui sourit et elle se détendit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et caressa ses épaules. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et Daryl put le percevoir. Il commença alors à caresser le reste de son corps, doucement, de ses mains expertes, et lui promit que ce serait la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, quand Beth ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit un Daryl encore endormi.

Elle se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre sans bruit. Il faisait à peine clair, mais elle y voyait suffisamment.

Beth retourna dans sa chambre et se rhabilla. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à hier soir. Daryl n'avait pas menti. Il lui avait effectivement fait vivre la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Il avait été doux et suffisamment lent. Elle n'avait presque pas ressenti de douleur. Sous ses allures bestiales et primitives, Daryl était en réalité le plus attentionné et le moins brutal de tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie jusqu'à présent. Il pensait d'abord à elle avait de se soucier de lui.

Beth sortit pour aller aux toilettes et tomba sur Tyreese. Il montait la garde.

- Salut ! lui dit-elle.

Tyreese tourna la tête. Il sourit en voyant Beth.

- Salut, répondit-il. Tu ne dors plus ?

- Non, je crois que j'ai fini ma nuit.

Tyreese rit.

- Ou alors, il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire taquin.

Beth rougit. Elle tourna la tête, mais trop tard. Tyreese rit une nouvelle fois doucement, puis reprit son sérieux.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il, réellement concerné.

- Je… C'est Maggie, expliqua Beth. Elle est très protectrice avec moi, elle l'a toujours été. Et je me disais que… Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait que j'aimais un homme.

Tyreese prit un air de père sage.

- Maggie est avec Glenn, elle vit sa vie, elle est heureuse, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?

Beth grimaça.

- Parce qu'ils ont presque le même âge. Moi je…

Elle tourna la tête et regarda Tyreese dans les yeux. Il la regardait attentivement et s'intéressait à ce qu'elle disait. Intérieurement, elle le remercia de sa présence. Mais elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment tout lui dire.

- Beth, si un homme t'a fait du mal, il faut que tu me le dises.

Beth leva les mains et fit un non énergique de la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, personne ne m'a fait de mal.

Elle baissa la tête et reprit, d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est juste qu'il est plus âgé et qu'elle n'acceptera jamais… Elle pense qu'il est violent et imprévisible…

Beth releva à nouveau la tête vers Tyreese. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tyreese la prit dans ses bras comme s'il avait été son grand frère et qu'il la consolait après un chagrin d'amour.

- Tu sais ce que je pense ? dit-il en regardant Beth. Je pense que Daryl, c'est un mec bien, je pense que tu es en sécurité avec lui. Je pense que de nous tous, c'est celui qui est le plus apte à te protéger. Carol m'a raconté le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Si tu l'aimes, tant mieux. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est imprévisible. Veilles simplement à ne pas trop l'énerver.

Il sourit à Beth.

- Tu ne diras rien à Maggie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne dirai rien.

- Merci, Tyreese.

Beth entendit du bruit et tourna la tête. Daryl venait de sortir. Le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint encore en mémoire.

Elle remercia Tyreese une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était debout et la communauté se mettait doucement en route. Sacha était aux fourneaux.

Beth s'approcha et lui proposa son aide, elle accepta. Elles servirent le petit-déjeuner et tout le monde s'installa à table.

Rick expliqua le programme de la journée et les tâches de chacun.

Beth jetait des petits coups d'œil à Daryl, à l'autre bout de la table. Une fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

Elle se rappelait ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle se rappelait ses caresses et ses baisers, elle se rappelait sa douceur et son amour. Elle le savait maintenant, elle en était persuadée : il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

La nuit suivante, Beth tenta de dormir, mais en vain. Elle ne pensait qu'à Daryl.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis hier soir, Daryl était parti en mission de ravitaillement avec Rick et n'était pas encore rentré. Beth était inquiète mais elle savait que l'expédition durerait plus longtemps que d'habitude : ils avaient prévenu qu'ils iraient plus loin, cette fois-ci.

Beth s'obligea à penser à autre chose et finit par tomber dans un demi-sommeil. Elle somnola ainsi presque une heure lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle se releva, quelqu'un poussa sa porte au même moment. Daryl. Elle dut se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.

- Tu es rentré ! dit-elle, tout sourire.

Daryl lui fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il ferma la porte et retira ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Beth lui fit une place dans le lit, mais il ne se coucha pas immédiatement. Il s'assit sur le lit, comme vidé de toute force. Beth s'assit à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos doucement.

- a va ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a croisé pas mal de rôdeurs. Mais ça va.

Il regarda Beth, lui sourit.

- Tu m'as manquée.

D'un coup, Beth l'embrassa violemment, le poussant sur le lit. Daryl lui rendit son baiser et passa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Et ce fut le début d'une deuxième superbe nuit.

Les semaines passèrent. Daryl et Beth se voyaient presque tous les jours en cachette. Rien ne les empêchait plus d'être heureux.

Aux yeux de tout le monde, ils étaient juste amis, mais en réalité, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux que c'était plus que ça. Sauf que seul Tyreese pouvait interpréter ces signes.

Beth avait peur. Elle se demandait ce que serait la réaction de Maggie, quand elle saurait. Elle se demandait si les autres la traiteraient de prostituée, ou s'ils en voudraient plutôt à Daryl d'avoir touché à une fille si jeune.

Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait alors les convaincre qu'il était son protecteur, et qu'elle serait déjà morte sans lui. Elle voulait qu'ils comprennent qu'ils se trompaient, qu'il n'était pas violent avec elle, qu'il ne l'avait forcée à rien, qu'il aurait donné jusqu'à sa propre vie pour la rendre heureuse, même si ce bonheur avait du l'exclure.

Elle voulait qu'ils sachent que Daryl était bien plus que le chasseur de leur groupe, ou le loyal ami de Rick. Il était son ange. Son ange gardien.

Bizarrement, aucun nouveau n'était arrivé. Pas de jeunes rescapés morts de faim et de peur. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Eux avaient bien atterri au Terminus, non ?

Et il y avait un autre mystère : l'activité des rails. Aucun train ne passait, et pourtant toutes les lignes étaient parcourues d'électricité. Pour une raison qui leur échappait.

Mais le groupe n'y pensait pas tellement, en fait. Il y avait pas mal de choses auxquelles ils avaient arrêté de penser.

Beth était devenue douée pour pister un animal, et elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal avec une arbalète ou un pistolet. Elle savait s'occuper de la nourriture, de la lessive, de Judith, et ne perdait plus son sang-froid immédiatement devant un rôdeur. Elle partait en mission de ravitaillement, parfois, quand Daryl lui donnait son accord. Mais ça restait un sujet de conflit entre eux deux.

- Quand tu es là, je m'inquiète pour toi, donc je suis moins efficace, lui avait-il reproché.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je peux tuer les rôdeurs, tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi. Ne pense pas à moi en permanence.

- Facile à dire !

Leur dispute avait fini par une crise de Daryl, comme d'habitude. Il cassait quelque chose et s'en allait. Mais à la fin de la journée, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Ils ne restaient jamais fâchés bien longtemps. Ils étaient accros l'un à l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu se l'avouer.

Ce matin-là, Beth s'était réveillée aux côtés de Daryl, dans son lit. Généralement, elle se rhabillait sans bruit et laissait Daryl dormir, ou c'était l'inverse, mais tous les deux veillaient toujours à ne réveiller personne.

Et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, lorsqu'une violente nausée la frappa de plein fouet. Elle courut aux toilettes le plus vite possible et vomit tout son dernier repas dans la cuvette.

Dans la précipitation, elle avait réveillé sans le vouloir Daryl, qui l'avait suivie de quelques mètres après s'être rhabillé.

Il arriva aux portes des toilettes en courant et aperçut Beth assise par terre.

- a va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, lui sourit-elle, le visage un peu pâle.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Mais deux jours plus tard, l'épisode recommença, sauf que c'est Tyreese que Beth avait réveillé, cette fois.

Quand il vit Beth penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des WC, il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il s'approcha et lui tint les cheveux. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui apporta un verre d'eau pendant qu'elle se frottait la bouche avec du papier.

- Tu es malade ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Quand j'ai vomit il y a deux jours, j'ai cru que c'était juste une indigestion, expliqua-t-elle. Mais maintenant, je commence à avoir des doutes.

Tyreese avait les bras croisés, franchement inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Beth le coupa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre la parole.

- Tyreese, vous partez bien en mission de ravitaillement, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit-il, en hochant la tête.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

Tyreese revint en fin de journée avec Daryl, Rick et Michonne. Ils rapportaient plusieurs caisses de conserves, des munitions, et des produits de tous les jours : dentifrice, papier-toilette, shampooing, savon,…

Tout le monde s'affairait à s'occuper des nouvelles marchandises, lorsque Tyreese s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller retrouver Beth dans sa chambre.

- Tu en as trouvé ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui ! Personne n'a rien vu, j'ai été aussi discret que possible.

Il lui tendit un sac en plastique.

Beth l'enlaça.

- Merci beaucoup, Tyreese.

Elle sortit du sac une petite boîte en carton.

Tyreese s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, mais il se retourna.

- Beth, tu es jeune, et le monde, c'est devenu n'importe quoi. Tu vas probablement paniquer, alors ne reste pas seule. Je suis là, d'accord ?

Beth regardait l'homme. C'était une armoire à glace, et pourtant, il était d'une gentillesse infinie.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle hocha la tête et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Elle devait être forte.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitôt Tyreese reparti, elle se dirigea discrètement et rapidement vers les toilettes, s'enferma dans une cabine et sortit le test de grossesse de son emballage. Elle procéda au test et resta debout à fixer le petit écran blanc pendant deux longues minutes, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Puis, elle vit le résultat.

Elle sortit des toilettes, le test rangé dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers les autres, qui étaient déjà à table pour la plupart.

Elle tentait de rester calme, de paraître calme. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise, elle sentit tous les regards la transpercer et eut du mal à contenir son émotion.

Elle se servit dans une conserve, comme si de rien n'était, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de prendre des cornichons. Or, elle était allergique aux cornichons. Elle sentit une larme couler sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Elle s'obligea à se calmer et se servit dans une autre conserve, tout en priant pour que les autres ne voient rien de l'état dans lequel elle était.

Elle releva rapidement les yeux et vit d'abord Tyreese qui la regardait discrètement, elle lut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Elle regarda ensuite Daryl qui mangeait tranquillement, sans rien dire. Elle le regarda mieux, le fixa, même.

Elle lut sur son visage tout l'amour qu'elle retrouvait dans le cœur de cet homme. Il n'était pas violent, pas méchant, c'était un homme bon. Il avait sauvé des vies, avait risqué la sienne. Il avait parcouru des kilomètres pour lui trouver une perfusion qui n'avait au final servi à rien, il s'était introduit dans le bâtiment où elle était retenue prisonnière, il avait crié son nom lorsque des rôdeurs avaient attaqué leur première maison. Il voulait qu'elle vive. Et se préoccuper d'elle le rendait plus faible, elle le savait. L'amour est une faiblesse. Elle pensa alors à ce que serait sa vie s'il devait se préoccuper de quelqu'un de plus. Il serait encore plus faible. Vulnérable.

A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, pour de vrai cette fois.

Tout le monde releva la tête et la regarda. Tyreese se précipita sur elle et lui prit la main. Daryl tenta de comprendre sans avoir réellement le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Beth ne pouvait pas le lâcher du regard. Elle ne le voyait plus que très flou, maintenant, à cause des larmes, mais elle le voyait encore. Elle l'imaginait dans la forêt, entouré de rôdeur, à devoir la protéger elle, et un enfant.

Son enfant.

La réalité de cette pensée la déchira et elle pleura de plus belle.

Soudain, elle se leva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, se dégageant de toutes les mains qui tentaient de la consoler. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et entendit des pas derrière elle. Quelqu'un criait.

- Beth !

C'était Maggie.

- Beth !

Et Tyreese.

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, Maggie la première, Tyreese derrière elle.

Maggie prit Beth dans ses bras et lui dit de se calmer, que tout allait bien se passer.

Beth savait qu'elle ne dirait plus la même chose quand elle lui révélerait la vérité. Elle savait que Maggie se mettrait dans une colère noire, qu'elle la traiterait d'irresponsable. Et ce ne serait rien comparé au sort qu'elle réserverait à Daryl. Elle l'insulterait, le frapperait probablement, crierait un véritable réquisitoire contre l'homme, et Daryl ne pourrait s'empêcher de répliquer, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser taper dessus sans rien dire.

Beth et Maggie s'assirent sur le lit, et Maggie prononça des paroles rassurantes à sa sœur, ce qui finit par la calmer. Tyreese était toujours debout, il faisait les cents pas sans lâcher Beth des yeux, il était inquiet pour elle, elle le voyait bien. Et puis, il savait, lui. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Beth connaissait la technique de Maggie : pour éviter que tout le monde s'emporte, elle commençait toujours par calmer l'ambiance avant de poser quoi que soit comme question. Puis, elle s'énervait.

Mais Tyreese, lui, savait. Pourquoi n'avait-il encore rien dit ?

Beth se calma et essuya son visage avec le papier toilette que Tyreese avait été lui chercher. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'expliquer ça, et puis elle se souvint de Lori, et fut prise de panique à nouveau. Elle tremblait, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était bouche-bé, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Et par-dessus le marché, elle avait la nausée.

Elle observa Maggie qui l'observait aussi. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, elle qui ne savait rien.

Soudain, elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas et vit Daryl apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'était pas bien, ça se voyait. Il se faisait violence pour rester calme, mais son visage suppliait Beth de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Beth ne pleurait plus. Tout en continuant à regarder Daryl, elle lâcha la main de Maggie et se mit debout. Elle releva la tête et prit un ton solennel, comme pour prononcer un discours à un enterrement. D'une voix forte et résignée, elle prononça les mots qu'elle redoutait tant.

- Je suis enceinte.

Puis elle quitta la chambre. Rapidement. Elle profita de l'effet du choc pour s'en aller. Elle sortit du Terminus, son couteau en main et s'enfonça dans les bois.

Elle savait que Daryl la retrouverait.

Elle espérait qu'il pleuve, qu'il ne la retrouve jamais, qu'elle se fasse attaquer par un rôdeur et qu'elle meure.

Sauf qu'il ne plut pas. Ils étaient en Géorgie, et c'était l'été.

Beth marcha une heure puis grimpa à un arbre.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Daryl se pointa une vingtaine de minutes après. Il tua les rôdeurs au pied de l'arbre et s'assit par terre, sans même lever la tête.

Il commença à parler, d'une voix triste.

- J'ai été obligée de leur dire qu'il était de moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, rétorqua Beth. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Maggie a peté un câble. Elle a d'abord cru que c'était Tyreese et a commencé à le tabasser. Puis elle a soupçonné tout le monde. Même Carl. Elle allait le frapper, mais je l'ai retenue et je lui ai dit.

- Elle t'a fait du mal ? demanda Beth.

- Une gifle. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? rétorqua Daryl, énervé.

Beth descendit prudemment de l'arbre et s'assit en face de Daryl.

- Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? continua-t-il, en ignorant sa question.

Beth sortit de sa poche le test et le lui tendit.

- Deux heures.

Il le prit, le fixa un moment, puis le glissa dans sa poche.

- Je vais mourir, Daryl.

Beth avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, mais Daryl ne se leva pas pour la consoler. Il avait encore du mal à cerner le mélange d'émotions qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu es en cloque, pas en phase terminale d'un cancer.

- C'est la même chose… Lori est morte.

- Maggie a du lui ouvrir le ventre. La plupart des femmes n'ont pas besoin de césarienne.

Il se releva. Beth se leva, elle aussi.

- Je suis en colère, dit-il. Mais pas contre toi. J'aurais du y penser toutes les fois où on a couché ensemble. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui aurait du y penser.

Il prit la main de Beth.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le promets.

Elle l'embrassa alors, parce qu'elle tremblait toujours et qu'elle avait besoin de se calmer. Puis Daryl la repoussa doucement et prit un ton plus dur.

- Maintenant, on va aller leur dire la vérité. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Beth hocha la tête. Elle était forte.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour rejoindre le Terminus. Une fois de plus.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde se criait dessus. Maggie reprochait à tout le monde de n'avoir rien vu. Rick lui rétorquait qu'elle n'avait rien vu non plus. Tyreese essayait de défendre les accusés, en expliquant qu'ils avaient aussi le droit d'être ensemble s'ils le souhaitaient. Maggie lui criait dessus.

- Ce mec est un fou dangereux, il est violent ! Il avait juste besoin de se faire du bien, il l'a séduite et maintenant c'est elle qui se retrouve en danger. C'est une gamine, elle est naïve, c'est normal qu'elle se laisse mener par le bout du nez. Mais comment on a pu laisser passer ça ?

Beth décida d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

- Hé ho, tout le monde ! On voudrait vous parler.

Maggie se retourna et vit Beth. Elle s'approcha immédiatement d'elle en la sermonnant.

- Comment t'as pu être aussi idiote ? Maman nous avait baratiné pendant des mois avec toutes ses histoires, et toi tu te retrouves enceinte à 18 ans, alors qu'on a plus d'hôpitaux, plus de médecins et que les chances de survie d'une mère avec un bébé valent tout juste 0 ? rétorqua Maggie.

- Maggie, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger, ou créer des tensions.

Beth les regardait tous, un par un, lentement. Pendant qu'elle continuait à parler, elle essayait de leur faire passer toute son émotion. Elle voulait qu'ils la comprennent, qu'ils la respectent. Et surtout, qu'ils n'en veuillent pas à Daryl.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez.

Elle se tourna vers Daryl et lui demanda d'approcher. Il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle et elle prit sa main.

- Je l'aime. Pour de vrai. Vous pensez que ce n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescente, vous pensez que je suis inconsciente, mais c'est faux. On a tous changé. Et moi aussi. Je ne suis plus une gamine, Maggie. Et je l'aime comme tu aimais Lori, dit-elle en regardant Rick. Ou comme tu aimes Glenn, en regardant Maggie. Et la seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de nous laisser être heureux sans nous détester. On savait que vous finiriez par l'apprendre, mais on avait peur de votre réaction. Et j'ai toujours aussi peur. Parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre, aucun de vous. Mais je ne veux pas renoncer à lui non plus.

Elle se colla à Daryl, qui avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol. Puis elle lui lâcha la main et s'approcha de Maggie.

- Quand aux conséquences de nos actes, conclut-elle, on les assumera.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? hurla Maggie. Tu ne comprends rien, Beth ? Tu es enceinte ! Tu ne te souviens pas de Lori ? Tu vas mourir !

- Non, elle ne va pas mourir.

Tout le monde se retourna.

La voix venait de derrière, près des portes du Terminus. Un homme roux et moustachu se tenait debout et les regardait, un fusil à la main. Beth ne le reconnut pas.

- Abraham ? s'écria Glenn.

- Oui, dit l'intéressé. Mais pas uniquement. Je ne suis pas venu seul. Vous n'êtes plus destiné à l'enfer, les amis. Je suis revenu pour vous conduire au paradis.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Glenn qui lui serra la main chaleureusement. Puis il se posta en face de Rick.

- Vous pourriez être plus clair ? demanda Rick.

- Offrez-moi quelque chose à boire, et je vous expliquerai pourquoi vous devriez déjà sauter de joie.

Tout le monde s'installa, donc, et Carol prépara un thé et une assiette de nourriture pour Abraham. Il prit le temps de manger et de boire un peu avant de commencer à parler.

- Quand on est reparti, on a eu de la chance. On a pratiquement pas eu d'emmerdes. On a trouvé des véhicules quand il fallait, on a tabassé les morts quand il fallait. Et on a fini par rejoindre Washington. Là-bas, on a amené Eugene dans sa communauté de scientifiques trop au courant. Puis, on nous a envoyé sur une base militaire, en Alaska. Les militaires ont tout nettoyé et continuent à le faire, il y a pratiquement plus de rôdeurs, là-bas. C'est un lieu hyper sécurisé, ils ont construits des dizaines de camps pour les réfugiés. Ils sont super organisés. On m'a demandé si j'avais croisés des survivants, et où. Vous avez été les premiers que j'ai indiqués. Alors, ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient mis en place un système pour aller chercher les survivants. Et ils m'ont proposé de venir avec, pour les aider. On est arrivé il y a quelques jours, en hélico, mais on vous a cherché un paquet de temps avant de vous retrouver.

- Ils sont où, les militaires qui sont venus avec toi ? demanda Michonne, suspicieuse.

- La plupart sont restés à l'hélico. On est venu à trois en voiture blindée, mais je leur ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps pour vous parler et vous expliquer le topo. Les deux autres attendent dehors, dans la bagnole. Ils m'ont demandé de pas traîner, mais je m'en fous.

Abraham fit un large sourire.

- Personnellement, j'aurais tendance à le croire, intervint Glenn. Ce mec m'a déjà sauvé la vie et ça n'aurait aucun sens qu'il nous tende un piège. Sinon, il ne serait pas revenu.

Rick plissait les yeux, pas convaincu. Il était toujours méfiant, c'était sa nature.

- Ecoutez, les gars, reprit Abraham, je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais si la petite est enceinte, vous devriez au moins la laisser partir avec moi. Il y a des médecins là-bas, ils pourront s'occuper d'elle. Et puis, c'est sécurisé, il y a aucun risque de croiser un mort dans les camps là-bas. C'est hyper surveillé.

Beth lança un regard à Daryl, rapidement. Il était impassible, comme dénué de toute émotion. Elle finit par prendre sa décision.

- Moi, je le suis, dit Beth.

Maggie regarda Glenn, qui lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

- On vient aussi, dit-elle. Je ne lâche pas Beth.

- Pareil, il y a rien qui me retient ici, dit Sacha.

Tyreese, Tara et Carol approuvèrent aussi.

Rick demanda cinq minutes à Abraham et prit Carl, Daryl et Michonne à part. Daryl fut étonné, mais Rick semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Imaginez que c'est une ruse, qu'ils aient besoin de cobayes pour leurs manipulations, comme la femme qui avait enlevé Beth.

- Je pense qu'il est sincère, dit Michonne. Mais si c'est pas le cas, on le saura vite. On devrait garder nos armes.

- Papa, on devrait tous y aller. Il y a rien, ici, aucun avenir possible. Là-bas, c'est le retour à la civilisation. On pourrait arrêter d'avoir peur pour Judith, dit Carl, avec émotion.

- Daryl ?

- On y va.

- Ok, mais on reste ensemble, prévint Rick.

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres et annoncèrent leur décision à Abraham.

- On va venir avec vous, commença Rick. Mais il y a des conditions. On reste ensemble, tous. On garde nos armes. Et si vous avez des photos, ou n'importe quelle autre preuve, je veux bien la voir.

Abraham sourit.

- Relax mon pote, dit-il. Pour une fois, je te promets que t'es bien tombé.

Rick se tourna vers les autres et leur ordonna d'aller chercher leurs affaires. Il regarda ensuite Abraham et lui demanda combien de temps il leur restait.

- L'hélico va venir nous chercher dans une heure. Soyez prêts !

Sur ce, il adressa un clin d'œil à Tara et se dirigea à nouveau vers les portes. Juste avant de les franchir, il se retourna.

- Oh, et au fait, ne prenez pas de nourriture avec. On a tout ce qu'il faut.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce n'était pas un hélicoptère. Ou alors un hélicoptère du futur. Daryl n'avait jamais vu ça. Cet engin était énorme, aussi gros qu'un bateau de croisière. Il y avait des hélices partout et il était entièrement peint couleur camouflage.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Rick.

- Un hélicoptère de transport, expliqua un des militaires. Ce petit bijou était encore en test quand le virus s'est déclaré. Etant donné la situation, l'armée a mis les bouchées doubles pour les rendre utilisables. Et ils ont bien fait ! Parce que ce truc nous permet de transporter des centaines de rescapés en même temps. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas les seuls qu'on est venu chercher. On a deux-trois autres haltes à faire avant de rentrer. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce bolide est sûr. Aucun infecté ne peut rentrer là-dedans.

- Infecté ? s'interrogea Carol.

- Oui, les personnes qui ont contracté le virus, répondit l'autre militaire.

- Mais elles ne sont pas malades, elles sont mortes, rétorqua Carol.

- Les scientifiques ne sont pas encore totalement d'accord. Mais, pour plus de facilité, on classe les gens en deux catégories : les infectés, et les non infectés.

- Et ceux qui ont été mordus ? demanda Carl.

- Ils sont considérés comme infectés et évacués. Mais ça n'arrive pratiquement plus, parce que tous les camps sont surveillés.

Ils furent tous invités à entrer à l'intérieur de l'immense engin métallique.

Un des militaires leur fit même une petite visite guidée : les salles réservées à l'armée et interdites d'accès, les chambres et salles de bains, la cantine, les salles de jeux et le plus impressionnant, la salle panoramique. Une très longue pièce à l'arrière de l'hélico, avec une double vitre transparente en plexiglas aussi longue que la pièce. On pouvait voir tout le paysage. Tout ce qu'il se passait, en bas.

Daryl ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais l'engin volait déjà depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dedans.

- Vous avez droit à une chambre chacun, expliqua le militaire. Ou alors, vous pouvez aussi prendre une chambre pour deux, c'est comme vous voulez. Les portes s'ouvrent grâce à un mot de passe. Choisissez vos chambres et configurez votre mot de passe. Vous resterez ici quelques jours, le temps que nous terminions notre mission. Dites-vous que vous êtes en vacances et ne cherchez pas à vous rendre utiles. Si nous avons besoin de vous, nous vous le demanderons. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je reste à votre disposition, mais Abraham sera sûrement plus disponible, et il connaît déjà l'hélico depuis quelques jours, alors…

Le militaire tourna les talons et retourna auprès de ses collègues.

Abraham emmena le groupe visiter sa chambre, et leur expliqua à quel point cette chose était extraordinaire, mais Daryl resta dans la salle panoramique.

Il était debout, les mains sur la vitre. Il regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et ne voyait rien d'autre que de la désolation. Il s'en allait, il quittait la Géorgie pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette pensée le fit paniquer. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mieux ailleurs ?

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, là, en bas. Toutes ses souffrances. La mort de sa mère, la mort de Merle. Toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient perdues. Sa propre vie, avant et après l'apocalypse. Beth.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas Rick approcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tint debout à côté de lui qu'il sentit sa présence.

- Je voulais que tu saches que je ne t'en voulais pas. Personne ne t'en veut. On avait juste peur pour Beth. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Lori. Maggie, il lui faudra un peu de temps, mais ça finira par s'arranger. Tu fais partie de la famille, Daryl. Et je crois que tu es suffisamment adulte que pour savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Si tu l'aimes, ne l'abandonne pas, parce que tu finiras par le regretter.

Daryl regarda Rick. Il savait de quoi il parlait. Quand Lori est morte, ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'un froid s'était installé entre eux. Et Rick n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, une dernière fois.

- Merci, vieux, répondit Daryl. Et tu sais... Maggie, elle se trompait. C'était pas une histoire de sexe. Beth est différente, elle est incroyable. Avec elle, c'est pas la même chose. C'est comme si...Comme si elle me voyait vraiment.

Rick fronça les sourcils. Daryl comprit que son explication n'était manifestement pas hyper claire. Il décida de faire plus simple.

- Je l'aime, conclut-il.

Rick le prit dans ses bras, d'une accolade masculine que les filles ont souvent tendance à trouver rustre.

Une accolade fraternelle.

Des bruits de pas approchèrent, Rick se retourna et vit Beth. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, de manière plus douce. Elle fut étonnée, mais se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il se dégagea, il la regarda, avec énormément de bienveillance dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire. Félicitation pour le bébé.

Beth ne put réfréner un énorme sourire. Elle était tellement heureuse d'entendre ça.

- Merci ! dit-elle.

Les autres approchèrent.

- Oui, félicitation Beth ! Je suis sûre que tu feras une super maman, dit Carol.

Elle la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

Puis Tyreese lui glissa aussi un mot gentil, et bientôt tous se réunir autour d'elle pour la féliciter et l'embrasser.

Maggie restait à part, mais finit par se joindre aux autres et prit aussi Beth dans ses bras.

- T'as intérêt à rester en vie pour t'occuper de ce bébé ! dit-elle en riant, mais avec les larmes aux yeux.

- J'espère bien, répondit Beth, les yeux humides aussi.

Les deux sœurs rirent ensemble.

Puis, tout le monde se dispersa et Daryl et Beth restèrent seuls.

Daryl n'avait pas participé à l'embrassade générale. Ce n'était pas son truc.

Beth s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur la sienne, qu'il gardait toujours sur la vitre.

- On va enfin être en sécurité, dit Beth en souriant.

- Je le croirai quand je le verrai, répondit Daryl.

- Sois positif. Moi, je pense qu'on va enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie normale, dit Beth, franchement heureuse.

- Et puis quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? On retournera à la société d'avant ? T'iras dans le quartier des riches, et moi dans une vieille baraque ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, Daryl ? C'est vrai que j'étais une petite fille gâtée, avant, mais ce n'est plus pareil maintenant. Aucun de nous ne sera plus jamais la personne qu'il était avant. Et peu importe la maison ou l'abri qu'on nous donnera, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. Je me fiche de vivre dans un taudis si je peux être à tes côtés pour toujours.

Daryl tourna la tête vers elle. Il était étonné par son ton, qui était d'une émotion rare, mais il voulait vérifier qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Et ses yeux ne le trompèrent pas : elle était sincère.

Presque impulsivement, il l'embrassa tendrement. Comme si elle avait été un petit oiseau fragile. Elle lui rendit son baiser et passa sa main derrière sa nuque. Il se dégagea, l'embrassa encore sur la joue et sur le front, puis la regarda avec tendresse.

- Faut que j'aille prendre une chambre, dit-il.

- Pas besoin, j'en ai déjà réservée une, pour toi et moi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

En guise de réponse, il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Numéro 6, ajouta-t-elle. Et le mot de passe, c'est Dixon.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rit, puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, attrapa ses jambes et la souleva comme une princesse. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre en question et la déposa devant l'entrée. Elle tapa le mot de passe et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Beth verrouilla la porte et lança un regard aguicheur à Daryl. Elle s'approcha de lui et retira son t-shirt et ses chaussures. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. La communauté avait retrouvé la sécurité et le confort, alors qu'ils n'osaient plus y croire. Leurs chambres étaient confortables, il y avait de l'eau chaude en abondance, et de la nourriture à leur disposition. Daryl ne devait plus chasser, Carol ne devait plus faire un feu et faire cuire le lapin, Carl ne devait plus surveiller les rôdeurs, Rick ne devait plus organiser des missions de ravitaillement deux fois par semaine. Et Michonne n'avait plus à se servir de son sabre. Tous se sentaient un peu inutiles, mais n'étaient pas forcément mécontents.

Chacun avait retrouvé un certain calme et pouvait se laisser aller à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Daryl dormait pas mal. Et il lisait. Beth fouillait souvent les vêtements mis à leur disposition, elle cherchait des habits pour bébé. Rick n'allait pas très bien, mais rester près de Judith le calmait et le rassurait. Carl et Tara s'occupaient de la petite, ils se relayaient. Carol les aidait, parfois, cherchant en permanence à se rendre utile.

Le retour à la vie normale semblait donc assez difficile.

- Là-bas, vous aurez des choses à faire. Ce sont des petites sociétés, il faut donc les faire vivre. Vous aurez plus ou moins le choix, selon vos compétences et les postes demandés, avait expliqué Abraham. J'ai vécu là plusieurs jours, j'ai parcouru la liste des emplois, on peut travailler dans les usines, ou dans les champs, on peut s'occuper des animaux ou des gosses. Les médecins sont recrutés direct et les anciens militaires sont ultra-recherchés. Vous aurez tous droit à un examen psychologique, ils veulent un bon dossier sur chacun de vous. Je sais que ça peut faire peur, mais ils n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions. Ils veulent vraiment vous aider. Et une dernière chose, ils sont toujours hyper heureux d'accueillir une femme enceinte, avait-il dit avec un sourire en direction de Beth. Ils encouragent les gens à faire des enfants pour repeupler les Etats-Unis.

- Mais tout le pays est gangréné par les rôdeurs, comment pourraient-ils renvoyer les gens chez eux ? avait demandé Carol.

- Ils nettoient, région par région. Ils ramènent les survivants qu'ils trouvent, puis envoient des drones pour raser toute une région. Je ne trouve pas ça très intelligent, parce qu'ils détruisent les maisons en même temps qu'ils explosent les morts, mais bon.

- Et ça fonctionne ? s'était questionné Carl.

- Sur Washington, ça a marché. Mais là, ils ont tout brûlé, puis ils ont installé un périmètre de sécurité, avait conclu Abraham.

C'était un midi, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Ils semblaient tous abattus, alors Abraham avait voulu leur remonter le moral. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

Des gens arrivèrent, après quelques jours. C'était d'autres survivants. Ils semblaient méfiants, sauvages. Rick ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient comme ça, eux aussi, maintenant. En bas, pour survivre, il fallait être fort, se méfier de tout le monde et pouvoir se débrouiller. Ceux qui avaient survécu étaient comme ça. Rick était devenu comme ça.

Après environ deux semaines, l'engin avait à son bord une cinquantaine de survivants et se dirigeait vers l'Alaska. L'arrivée était prévue bientôt, et Daryl ne pouvait cesser de penser à cette vie qui les attendait tous. Ils rentreraient dans le système et deviendraient des pions. Daryl ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas redevenir ce qu'il était avant, c'est-à-dire rien. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Beth, parce qu'il savait que la situation était inespérée pour elle. Elle serait suivie par un médecin et à l'abri des rôdeurs. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Alors qu'il était à nouveau seul dans la salle panoramique, Beth le rejoignit. Elle était pétillante de bonheur, excitée à l'idée d'arriver. Elle avait en elle cet espoir qui n'avait jamais cessé de briller, même dans les heures les plus sombres.

Daryl la regarda et fut subjugué par la beauté de son sourire. On aurait dit qu'elle brillait, qu'elle fabriquait sa propre lumière. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel pour venir lui dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Elle lui prit la main, sans rien dire. Sa peau était chaude, et douce. Il aurait voulu la tenir contre lui toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent l'hélicoptère descendre et survoler un camp. Des gens travaillaient aux champs, des enfants s'amusaient dans une plaine de jeux. Abraham avait raison : c'était sécurisé. Ils volèrent jusqu'à une plateforme militaire où étaient déjà posés plusieurs autres engins comme le leur. L'hélico se posa et ils furent invités à sortir.

Beth ne lâcha la main de Daryl que pour rassembler ses affaires. Quand il leur fut ordonné de sortir, elle lui reprit la main et ne la lâcha plus. Elle la serrait fort, comme une petit fille qui serait tout juste arrivée à Disneyland. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, escortés par des militaires, puis arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment. Un homme en costume se présenta et, avec un grand sourire qui semblait réellement sincère, prononça les paroles les plus réconfortantes que Beth n'avait plus entendues depuis longtemps.

- Bienvenue en Alaska !


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl était accoudé à la clôture en bois de la plaine de jeux et regardait Beth pousser un petit garçon installé sur une balançoire. Blond et espiègle, il était le portrait craché de sa mère. Ce petit bonhomme respirait la joie de vivre et la lumière. De son simple rire de bébé, il réchauffait toute une pièce.

Daryl le regardait pousser des éclats de rire et rien ne semblait plus parfait que ce tableau. Tout autour avait disparu. Il voyait la femme de sa vie couver le petit d'un regard bienveillant, et l'enfant tendre les bras pour toucher sa maman à chaque fois que la balançoire revenait vers elle.

C'était son enfant. Michael Merle Hershel Greene Dixon.

Michael, c'était le nom de l'homme qui les avait accueillis à la base militaire principale d'Alaska. Il avait été le premier à leur parler, et il n'avait plus jamais quitté le groupe. C'était son métier, disait-il, un métier comme un autre, qui consiste à recevoir les nouveaux survivants et à les accompagner pendant un an pour être certain qu'ils se soient bien intégrés. Sauf que ça faisait plus d'un an, maintenant, et qu'il était toujours là.

Lors de leur arrivée, ils avaient tous eu droit à un examen médical, puis à un entretien avec un psychologue. Ils avaient du raconter leur histoire en détail et donner toutes leurs affaires pour qu'elles soient désinfectées. On leur avait pratiquement tout rendu, mais pas les armes. Daryl avait fait une demande spéciale pour son arbalète, prétextant que c'était un objet de collection. L'arbalète lui avait été rendue, mais pas les flèches. Pour le sabre de Michonne, les militaires avaient carrément envoyé quelqu'un pour la surveiller pendant une semaine, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tuerait personne.

Michael les avait conduits les uns après les autres dans leur nouvel appartement privé. Rick avait demandé pour vivre avec Carl et Judith, Sacha avec Tyreese, et Beth avec Daryl.

L'appartement ressemblait à une grande chambre d'hôtel équipée. Tout le nécessaire pour vivre était déjà installé.

- C'est chez vous, avait expliqué Michael. Dans une semaine, quand vous aurez épuisé vos stocks, vous devrez vous rendre à la centrale, remplir un papier, et on vous donnera à nouveau de quoi tenir une semaine. Voyez ça comme des courses.

Beth avait ri, Michael était charismatique et d'une sympathie rare. Il semblait dévoué à toute la petite troupe.

La première semaine avait été un peu bizarre. Beth avait vite trouvé ses marques, mais pas Daryl. Il était beaucoup sorti, avait arpenté les rues, observé les gens. Il avait fait le tour du camp plusieurs fois, alors qu'il faisait plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Beth lui avait laissé beaucoup d'air, sachant que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Mais elle avait tout de même su le rassurer comme il en avait eu besoin. Elle était présente quand il rentrait, s'intéressait à ce qu'il découvrait. Elle lui posait des questions et l'écoutait. Elle l'embrassait, lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'occupait de lui.

Le groupe se voyait encore tout le temps. Michonne passait le plus clair de son temps chez Rick, avec Carl. Tara et Tyreese s'occupait de Judith, alors que Rick avait déjà trouvé un boulot.

Tous se rassemblaient, parlaient ensemble, ou organisaient des repas. La plupart du temps, c'était chez Rick, parce que c'est lui qui possédait le plus grand appartement. Carol et Sacha venait le matin et commençait à préparer le repas, les autres arrivaient vers midi et tout le monde passait l'après-midi ensemble.

Etrangement, c'est vers Daryl que Maggie s'était tournée quand elle avait ressenti l'étouffement. Beth lui avait parlé du sentiment de Daryl et Maggie avait eu besoin d'en parler avec lui. Ils étaient devenus de bons amis et Maggie passait souvent voir Beth et Daryl.

Mais la présence qui changea tout fut celle de Michael. Tous les jours, il venait rendre visite à chacun des membres du groupe. Il était présent lors des repas et se chargeait de retrouver Rick quand il disparaissait. C'est lui qui leur avait apporté toutes les informations sur le fonctionnement de la communauté. Il s'occupait de chacun des membres du groupe personnellement et trouvait des solutions à leurs problèmes.

Après un mois, ils reçurent tous une lettre leur expliquant qu'ils devaient trouver un travail. Selon leurs compétences, qu'ils avaient du expliquer à leur arrivée, ils avaient certaines propositions.

Beth choisit un poste d'infirmière. Une annexe à la lettre lui expliquait qu'elle aurait droit à un congé de maternité, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Elle allait aussi suivre une formation, avant de commencer à travailler.

Rick, lui, avait déjà choisi son poste depuis longtemps. Il était à l'école militaire, où il s'entraînait du matin au soir pour canaliser son énergie.

Sacha avait choisi infirmière, comme Beth.

Tyreese, accompagnateur (le même poste que Michael).

Maggie, elle, avait choisi la gestion du camp.

Glenn, mécanicien réparateur.

Tara, architecte, mais elle avait demandé à commencer quelques mois plus tard pour pouvoir continuer à s'occuper de Judith.

Carol choisit la gestion, comme Maggie.

Michonne, étrangement, avait demandé à pouvoir devenir puéricultrice. Le choix avait étonné tout le monde, sauf Carl.

Daryl, lui, avait laissé sa feuille traîner sur le bureau pendant plusieurs jours sans y toucher. Beth avait parcouru la liste de ses propositions, puis était passée voir Michael.

- Rien de ce qu'il y a là ne lui convient, il est différent, il ne rentrera pas dans les rouages de la société aussi facilement, il a besoin de liberté, de se sentir maître de sa vie, sinon il ne le supportera pas longtemps, avait expliqué Beth, à peine entrée chez Michael.

- Il pourrait devenir formateur ? Il est doué pour tirer.

- Non, il ne voudra pas.

- Il y a bien quelque chose… Mais peu de gens acceptent, hésita Michael.

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien, une fois qu'une zone est sécurisée, il faut la surveiller. Par exemple, les forêts de l'Alaska ont été nettoyées, mais elles doivent être protégées. On recrute donc des 'gardes' qui passent leur journée à arpenter ces forêts pour vérifier s'ils ne tombent sur aucun rôdeur, ou aucun survivant. On leur demande aussi d'observer la faune et la flore pour rendre des comptes aux scientifiques. Ils sont armés et en communication avec la base militaire. En général, les gens refusent, parce que ce métier n'est pas totalement sécurisé.

- Ces gardes, ils sont seuls ou à plusieurs ?

- Tout dépend. C'est selon la zone à protéger, le nombre d'hommes disponibles et la volonté du garde.

- C'est parfait, décréta Beth.

Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et attrapa la feuille.

- Merci Michael.

Elle écrivit sur la fameuse feuille 'garde' et renvoya le papier à la base.

Daryl fut d'abord un peu en colère de ce que Beth avait fait, mais il se rendit tout de même à la journée 'essai' et resta bouche-bé devant ce qu'on lui proposait. Beth le connaissait si bien, elle lui avait rendu la liberté.

Il accepta le job définitivement et, ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, il ramena à Beth un magnifique berceau en bois sculpté.

Beth avait les yeux qui pétillaient devant le berceau et fut vraiment touchée par l'attention de Daryl. Chaque jour, elle l'aimait plus que la veille. Elle n'avait plus de doutes, cet homme était bien l'homme de sa vie. Et quoi qu'il en pensait, elle savait qu'il ferait un super papa pour le bébé.

Depuis, Daryl se sentait mieux, moins perdu, moins écrasé. Sortir en forêt le calmait. Il passait des heures à communiquer avec la nature par la pensée. Il suivait des traces, prenait des photos, rédigeait des rapports. Et tout ça, seul, dans le calme et le silence.

Et il pouvait à nouveau se servir de son arbalète.

Quand Daryl avait reçu un coup de fil, ce jour-là, il avait paniqué. A juste titre. On l'appelait pour lui dire que Beth allait accoucher. Un petit avion était passé le chercher en urgence et l'avait emmené directement à la clinique. Il avait poussé la porte et avait découvert Beth en sueur. Elle avait semblé soulagée de le voir, mais avait autre chose à penser. Il lui avait prit la main, et elle l'avait serrée si fort qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle allait lui briser les os.

L'accouchement avait été long et douloureux, mais Beth n'avait pas connu de complications, et le bébé était né naturellement.

C'était un petit garçon.

Quand Daryl avait tenu son bébé pour la première fois, il avait senti toute l'émotion du monde le submerger. Lui qui avait toujours tout enfoui en lui, ce petit être semblait vouloir qu'il se libère pour lui. Et ça l'avait changé. Il était père, à présent. Et ce bébé était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue.

Michael était arrivé immédiatement après l'accouchement de Beth, avant même les autres membres du groupe, et Daryl avait vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de leur mentor. Il l'avait rassuré, et avait alors compris qu'il n'y avait plus 36 milliard de possibilités de prénom pour cet enfant. Michael avait été là tous les jours, depuis leur arrivée. Il avait tout résolu, il était présent en permanence, il s'inquiétait. Ce bébé, c'était un cadeau, tout comme Michael avait été leur cadeau à eux.

Daryl avait proposé le prénom à Beth, qui l'avait immédiatement accepté, le visage lumineux. Ce serait Michael.

Et Daryl, qu'on pensait froid et rustre, devint le plus doux de tous les adultes du monde avec son petit garçon. Il était incapable de faire le moindre reproche à son bébé, même pas quand il se réveillait cinq fois par nuit et pleurait, même pas quand il renversait sa purée à terre.

Ce bébé était devenu son ange. Son deuxième.

...

Beth sortit Michael de la balançoire, le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Daryl, toujours accoudé à la clôture.

- Tu es rentré plus tôt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je leur ai dit que c'était l'anniversaire du petit demain. Ils m'ont laissé la journée.

- On dirait que tu es devenu doué avec les gens, rit Beth.

Daryl sourit et prit Michael dans ses bras. Beth fit le tour et franchit le portail.

A 20 ans, elle était maintenant une vraie femme.

Elle revint vers Daryl et il lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

- Rick m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain, dit Daryl.

- C'était le dernier qui devait confirmer, non ? demanda Beth.

- Oui. Et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait amener Sarah. J'ai dit oui. Je pense qu'on devrait l'intégrer, il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle est là.

- Tu as bien fait. C'est une femme bien, je l'ai déjà soignée plusieurs fois, à l'hôpital. Je suis contente que Rick aille mieux.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Beth donna le bain à Michael, et Daryl prépara le repas. Ils mangèrent puis mirent le petit au lit.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Beth lisait, Daryl écrivait un rapport. Il referma son bic et se tourna vers Beth.

- Tu imagines, si Hershel était toujours là ? Comme il serait fier de voir que Michael te ressemble autant ?

Beth sourit et posa son magazine.

- Et Merle, il dirait que le petit a tes yeux, répliqua Beth. Il serait fier de toi, dit-elle en prenant la main de Daryl.

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- Je t'aime, mon ange

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Daryl se réveilla et se leva. Il était trois heures du matin.

Il alla dans la cuisine et but un grand verre d'eau. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Michael.

Le petit dormait paisiblement. Dans son sommeil, il bougeait parfois ses petits doigts. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond très clair, presque blanc, comme Beth. Daryl distinguait son visage détendu à la lueur de la veilleuse.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

C'était ainsi, maintenant, une chambre silencieuse, papa et maman à côté, plus aucun rôdeur, plus de coup de feu, plus de vie errante sans eau et sans chauffage. Daryl y repensait parfois. Il voulait que ça reste présent, que ça reste quelque part.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis maintenant environ deux semaines, il s'assit au bureau, ouvrit son manuscrit, et continua son récit. Il n'entendit pas Beth approcher.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Daryl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne lui avait encore rien dit. Ce n'était qu'un projet.

- J'écris une histoire, dit-il, timidement. Pour que personne n'oublie. Pour que Michael sache d'où il vient.

Beth sourit. Elle était toujours positive. Elle approuvait toujours ce qu'il entreprenait. Elle le connaissait.

- Tu écris comment s'est passé l'apocalypse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. J'écris comment je t'ai rencontrée.

Daryl avait un feu dans les yeux que Beth trouvait magnifique. C'était la flamme de l'amour, elle le savait. Ils se regardèrent intensément, avec tendresse et passion.

- Tu as une idée de titre ? demanda Beth.

- Regarde, dit-il.

Il lui montra la première page.

En haut, elle lut 'Pour Michael Merle Hershel Greene Dixon, tu es la lumière quand il fait noir, je t'aime'.

En bas 'Par Daryl Dixon, ton papa qui ne serait rien sans toi'.

Et au milieu, 'Un ange'.

...

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

Alors, voilà. C'est terminé.  
>Je voudrais juste remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici, tous ceux qui ont pris un peu de leur temps pour venir lire un ou plusieurs chapitres de ma fanfic. Je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.<br>!Attention SPOILERS saison 5 ci-dessous!  
>Si j'ai écrit cette fanfic, c'est avant tout parce que j'ai été très déçue par le mid-season finale. J'ai trouvé la mort de Beth inutile et bâclée, et je n'ai pas compris le choix des producteurs. Je voulais donc donner une autre alternative à la série, parce que je trouvais que la romance Bethyl ne méritait pas de s'arrêter là.<br>Je ne suis pas un écrivain, j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir, c'est pourquoi je sais que ma fiction n'est pas parfaite, loin de là.

Malgré ça, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et j'espère que vous, qui que vous soyez, vous avez aimé la lire aussi.

A Emily Kinney, superbe actrice, petite blondinette talentueuse, voix d'ange, et Beth inoubliable. Merci.


End file.
